


Звезда Саовины

by Viintra



Series: Из сказок о любви и смерти [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viintra/pseuds/Viintra
Summary: Однажды Тони Старк купил Башню в болотах Велена, и все завертелось.Фик является кроссовером франшизы "Мстители" и игр "Ведьмак", созданных по серии книг А. Сапковского про Геральта из Ривии.





	

Глава 1.

Лицо Пеппер, зависшее между линзами мегаскопа, подтаивало с краев, оставляя четко видимыми только встревоженные глаза и двигающиеся губы. Звука не было. Тони выругался, шмякнулся перед Пеппер на колени и подправил меловой пентагерон. В его центре немного потрещало, и голос госпожи Поттс наконец обрел силу и глубину, кои превосходно передавали изумление, возмущение, укоризну, любовь и страх — все, что его владелица сполна вкладывала в каждое слово.

— ...и, как ты мог заметить, я не настаиваю на том, чтобы ты отчитывался передо мной, что именно ты делаешь! Я даже готова признать, что ты иногда знаешь, что делаешь, но, Тони! Это экстренная ситуация! Люди погибли! Конечно, я хочу...

— Пе...

— Чтобы ты немедленно... слышишь, немедленно, собрал необходимые вещи...

— Пеп...

— И разблокировал Башню, чтобы я могла открыть портал!

— Виржиния! — Тони выкрикнул имя с такой экспрессией, что один из штативов мегаскопа зашатался на тонкой ножке. Голос девушки на секунду пропал, чем Тони не преминул воспользоваться: — Дорогая, милая, свет очей моих, Пеппер, повторяю снова: я не закрывал магический контур Башни, так уже было, когда я ее купил, поэтому портал не откроется, как бы я этого не хотел, а если ты попытаешься сделать это за ее пределами, то, скорее всего, тебя выкинет в болото, а за это я сам тебя прибью, клянусь... чем там клянутся приличные люди?

— В последнее время пророком Лебедой, — вздохнула Пеппер, — но ты можешь по старинке — кончиной Вильгефорца, например.

— Ты страшная женщина, — содрогнулся Тони и поспешно добавил: — И прекрасная, конечно. Больше прекрасная, чем страшная. Да и не страшная совсем, что это я?

— Тони, остановись. А теперь выдохни и дай мне договорить, — Пеппер обернулась через плечо и рассеянно махнула рукой, кому — непонятно: комната за ней почти не отображалась в мегаскопе. — Покупать эту Башню с самого начала было ошибкой, даже несмотря на расчудесный цех в подвале, что тебя так прельстил. Ты сидишь в этом ужасном месте, где одни болота и пещеры, а из людей только сектанты да вырожденцы.

— Да ладно тебе, не все так плохо! Я практически из замка в замок попал, конечно, с канализацией есть определенные проблемы, зато здесь очень атмосферно, знаешь ли: мох, травка, луна по ночам в полнеба, звезды опять-таки. А люди... нормальные тут люди, пару раз пытались спереть со двора стальные болванки, но после того, как Тор несколько часов гонял их по оврагам с молотом наперевес, резко утратили тягу к криминальной деятельности.

— До цивилизации неделю надо добираться! — Пеппер его не слушала. — И вообще, ты обещал мне вернуться еще в конце лета, а сейчас до осеннего эквинокция осталось несколько дней. Ты ведь не собрался в этой дыре зимовать, тем более после того, что случилось?

— Конечно, нет! — не очень убедительно соврал Тони и попытался вывести разговор на более безопасную тему. — Ничейные земли имеют свои плюсы, только подумай, сколько мы сэкономили, не отчисляя налоги в казну. Ох, уж эти налоги! Сначала нас душил Радовит, а теперь эта скотина Дийкстра...

— Тони...

— Ах, оставьте, милсдарыня Поттс, какие обиды между добрыми друзьями, даже если некоторые из них страдают злословием, как диареей, — круглое лицо бывшего главы реданской разведки, бывшего шпиона, бывшего бандита и заговорщика, а теперь советника при дворе принцессы Анаис и, по совместительству, как ходили слухи, шефа Тайной службы Возрожденных Королевств Севера выплыло из пустоты и заняло всю изображающую поверхность. — И не слушайте Старка, если он перестанет страдать душевным расстройством, что выражается в этих его странных болотных бдениях, и займет должность магистра военной инженерии, как предлагалось ему множество раз, вы забудете о налогах раз и навсегда, а также о любых финансовых затруднениях.

— И буду я клепать с утра до вечера одни требушеты и баллисты, пока смерть не разлучит нас.

— Драматизируешь в лучших традициях деревенских плакальщиц. Лучше подумай, не пора ли уже остепениться, я уверен милсдарыне Поттс необычайно пойдет белое платье и особняк эльфской архитектуры в дворцовом квартале.

— Очень может быть, но вряд ли она согласится принять от меня такие подарки.

— Даже так, — Дийкстра вздернул брови, от чего глаза его совсем закатились под тяжелые веки. — Вы оба просто разбиваете мне сердце.

— Пророк Лебеда и все остальные сорняки, тебе-то, старый лис, какое дело до наших матримониальных планов?

— Есть у меня слабость устраивать счастье дорогим мне людям, они от этого сильно улучшаются и нравом и умом.

Пеппер слегка подвинула Дийкстру, и ее лицо вновь появилось в перекрестье линз мегаскопа.  
— Рада, что вам, Сигизмунд, есть чем заняться в свободное время, но, может, мы обсудим дела насущные, например, убийство шести ваших людей и пропажу нашего груза?

— Формально груз тоже мой, ведь, насколько мне известно, задаток был благополучно переведен в банк Вивальди и обналичен.

— Только на пятьдесят процентов, не больше, — педантично уточнила Пеппер, — но я понимаю, что это не умаляет вашего беспокойства. С нашей стороны мы обязуемся либо вернуть залог, либо представить ко дню именин принцессы Анаис новую партию фирменных старкфейерверков.

На этих словах Тони схватил со стола бокал с чем-то жидким и выхлебал в один глоток. Жидкость оказалась простоквашей, и судорога на его лице закономерно выразила все, что угодно, кроме согласия.

— Не думаю, что он успеет за оставшееся время восполнить потерю, — медленно протянул Дийкстра, цепко вглядываясь в метаморфозы, которые происходили с лицом Старка. — И это — катастрофа.

— Брось, заставишь придворных магиков напускать в сад воздушных рыб и спроецировать живых картинок, толпа будет в восторге.

— Знаешь, Энтони, почему тебе никогда не стать политиком?

— Мне, в общем, наплевать, но ты же не отстанешь, пока я не спрошу. Так почему?

— Потому что в политике ты разбираешься, как павлин в гвинте. У принцессы Анаис, как тебе известно, сложное положение из-за... некоторых фамильных обстоятельств, регент при ней не отличается родовитостью, но зато щеголяет сомнительным прошлым, как золотыми портками, а Северные Королевства еще не оправились от войны. Именины принцессы в этом году — не просто дурацкий бал, это заявление: «Мы сильны, мы богаты, мы владеем тем, чего нет более ни у кого, мы выгодный союз», поэтому над дворцом в ночь празднества должны расцвести серебряные лилии, взлететь грифоны и проскакать единороги, да так, чтобы их было видно на Скеллиге. Иначе, все станет в наших с тобой беседах иначе.

— Ты же не угрожаешь мне, Дийкстра?

— Угрожают только слабаки и дураки, я — даю советы. И оказываю помощь. Понимаешь меня, Энтони? Я здесь не для того, чтобы ссориться с тобой или с милсдарыней Виржинией Поттс, а для того, чтобы разрешить эту неприятную для нас всех ситуацию к общей пользе и удовольствию.

— Не представляю, чем ты можешь помочь? — Тони устал держать мегаскоп в рабочем состоянии: магических способностей не хватало. Голова начинала болеть, а у него еще оставались дела на сегодня. Впрочем, Дийкстру чужие трудности редко волновали, если ему что-то было нужно, он держался за это с настойчивостью и безжалостностью бруксы.

— Груз был украден, а не растерзан, над топью вокруг твоей башни не летали голые феи и зарриканские львы, так что шансы на то, что фейерверки целы, велики. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернул их. Я снял с ближайшего гарнизона людей тебе в помощь. Это простые вояки, но, сам понимаешь, отряд из столицы будет до тебя добираться слишком долго. А еще я нанял ведьмака. Заметь, Энтони, на свои деньги. Представь, как ты мне дорог, мне дороже только мазь от ревматизма обходится, а ведь ее делают с добавлением тридцати трех ингредиентов из исчезающих видов разнообразных тварей нашего подлунного мира.

— Я могу отказаться?

— Нет, Тони, — ласково улыбнулся бывший шпион и заговорщик. — Нет.

После этих чудесных слов распрощались они быстро. Пеппер напоследок строго велела связываться с ней чаще, иначе она откроет-таки портал и свалится в какой-нибудь местный бочаг. Дийкстра назвал примерное время прибытия отряда из гарнизона и тоже велел с ним связываться, правда, сугубо по делу, что слегка улучшило его репутацию в глазах Тони. Незначительно.

Убирать мегаскоп он не стал: все равно скоро придется использовать. Но места в спальне совсем не осталось: в круглой комнате на втором этаже и так с трудом помещались кровать и стол, все остальное пространство вдоль стен было заставлено здоровенными книжными шкафами, которые достались в наследство от старого владельца. Тони постепенно заполнял их, но до завершения было еще далеко.

День уже склонился к вечеру, и Тони решил, что пока есть время, нужно провести ревизию оставшихся материалов и средств: возможно, какую-то часть из утраченных фейерверков еще можно было успеть восстановить.  
Мастерская располагалась в подвале Башни, хотя «башней» ее можно было называть только из большой жалости — низкая, крепкая, огороженная прочной каменной оградой, она совершенно не походила на традиционные башни магов, и строилась, как считал Тони, совсем для других обитателей. Два этажа, уличная кузня под навесом, а так же большой сухой подвал с колодцем, шахтами вентиляции и плавильней отметал последние сомнения — строили Башню краснолюды и занимались здесь кузнечным делом, только было это очень давно. Что они делали на окраинах Велена? Почему бросили это место? Ответов не осталось.  
Последним в Башне жил ученый из Оксенфурта, некто Зеус Фанней. Он писал труды по забытой культуре Aen Elle, и его интерес к эльфийской архитектуре помог близлежащей деревеньке с фантазийным названием «Дубы» выжить в войну, а потом пережить и послевоенный голод. Местные таскали ему с болот, из которых до сих пор еще торчали арки и стены эльфийского города, куски плитки, отколотой мозаики, черепки посуды и прочий хлам, а Фанней платил за них малую, но жизненно необходимую меру из шелонгов. И да, скотину, говорят, лечил неплохо. Последний факт до сих пор Тони аукался, так как дубовчане по старой памяти водили к Башне то захворавшую козу, то бодливую корову. Тони, который так близко живой скот видел первый раз, шарахался от них в ужасе, а потом поручал Тору спровадить гостей восвояси. Тора они слушались беспрекословно. Тот вообще производил на дубовчан необычайное впечатление, особенно на девиц. Трудно их было винить: высоченный белокурый красавец, которому что поле вспахать в плуге вместо вола, что в танце до утра кружить — все одно забава. А что иноземец, так главное, что не нильф.  
Что же до Тони, то он, когда покупал Башню, помощников брать не собирался. Тогда он вообще полагал, что проведет в этой глуши не больше месяца, приведет мысли и нервы в порядок, доведет проект «Железный человек» до ума и вернется в Новиград, куда переехал после трагической или, как полагали некоторые, долгожданной кончины Радовита Свирепого.  
В результате в Велене он обретался уже пятый месяц, и за это время оброс людьми и тайнами, как корабль ракушками — того и гляди пойдет ко дну.

 

В подвале было благословенно тепло, от расплавленного металла в каменной ванне шел ровный жар и красноватый свет, который добавлялся к свету от свечей, стоящих на чертежном столе и полках, и делал помещение почти уютным. Тони вынул из шкафчика высокий бокал и бутылку вина, справедливо рассудив, что на трезвую голову лучше не прикидывать фронт предстоящей работы, но ни выпить, ни прикинуть не успел. В шею ниже линии роста волос что-то кольнуло, и бестелесный голос с крайним презрением произнес:

— Bloede dhoine!*

— Сам дурак, — обреченно ответил Тони.

— Тебя убить, что два пальца об пенек, — заржали сзади. Острие убралось от шеи, а шорох расслабленной тетивы указал, что лук отправился туда же. — Серьезно, ты, как овечка в животном мире, беззащитная и... а! А-а! A d'yeabl aep arse! Дубина, какого ляда ты делаешь, я же не горю!

Тони развернулся на стуле, любуясь диспозицией: на полу растянулся крепко сбитый эльф в потертой кожаной куртке, когда-то ярко-фиолетовой, а сейчас лиловой, штанах цвета блеклой листвы и высоких грязных сапогах. Он пытался повернуться на бок и заслонял глаза ладонью. Сверху его поливало из пузатой бутылки странное создание, собранное из металлических деталей и керамических черепков, причем в черепках безошибочно угадывались части домашней утвари, украшенные рисунками подсолнухов и петушков.

— Я думаю, это ритуальный жест — глумление над поверженным врагом, так уж принято в этом жестоком животном мире, — поддел Тони.

— Но хоть пахнет приятно, — подал голос эльф, а потом лизнул свою мокрую щеку, высунув язык. — Ого! Да это эверлюс урожая десятилетней давности, я узнаю изысканные ноты земляники и меда!

— Блядство! Дубина, ты что, украл бутылку со стола? Это была последняя!

— Ненавижу людей, — с чувством сказал эльф.

Тони отобрал пустую уже тару из лап обижено скрипящего Дубины и горестно потряс ей над пустым бокалом.  
— Ты всех ненавидишь, Бартон, и людей, и краснолюдов, и низушков, и эльфов. В этом ты последователен и постоянен.

— Ненависти достойны все, любви — лишь избранные, — пафосно сказал Бартон и поднялся с пола.

— Кстати, об избранных. Где она?

— На кухне, запугивает твоего островитянина.

— Тор — славный воин Скеллиге из славного рода Одинсон, и совершенно уверен, что все Наташины грозные взгляды — это милый флирт. Ты, может, запямятовал, но у них богиня — женщина, правительница — женщина, а щитницы ходят на абордаж.

— Обломал все веселье, — укорил Бартон и скрылся за дверью, ведущей наверх.

 

На кухне пылал полукруглый зев очага, по стенам висела разномастная медная посуда, косицы лука и чеснока, на комоде у входной двери стоял большой серебряный поднос, заставленный горой грязных мисок и кружек. За широким деревянным столом сидели Тор и рыжеволосая молодая женщина — Наташа. При появлении Старка и Бартона, они прервали беседу и несколько удивленно повели носами.  
— Ты посмотри, эти двое были наедине не больше десяти минут, а уже успели напиться вдрызг.

— Мы не пили! — возмутился Бартон. — Дубина извел весь запас вина на помывку моей куртки. Старк, зачем ты вообще сотворил такого бестолкового голема?

— Добрый вечер, господа, — с достоинством сказал Тони, и только потом ответил: — Он не бестолковый, просто я никак не могу вспомнить алхимическую формулу, по которой его создавал. А сделал я его потому, что в ближайшем будущем такие механикумы заменят слуг; они, а не люди, будут готовить обеды, рубить дрова, вытирать пыль, продвигая прогресс к немыслимым высотам. Компактные, неутомимые и незаменимые!

— Когда он пытался что-то приготовить в последний раз, друг мой Энтони, он смешал брюкву с плесенью и ягодами волчанки, — вмешался Тор во вдохновенный монолог.

У Тони заблестели глаза.  
— Заметное улучшение поведенческих паттернов: в этот раз хотя бы все продукты были органическими.

— Таша, что он сейчас сказал? Надеюсь, это не было заклинанием по вызову какого-нибудь особо отвратного беса? — Бартон с преувеличенным ужасом заслонился серебряным блюдом.

— Я не знаю, что делаю среди вас. А, нет, знаю! Видимо, в прошлой жизни я сожгла все часовни от Велена до Ковира, и теперь искупаю грехи.

— Если мы закончили ежевечерний обмен любезностями, я бы хотел рассказать о переменах, которые завтра сюда прибудут, — Тони сел за стол, рассеянно поискал что-нибудь съедобное, не нашел и расстроился. А, казалось бы, день не мог стать хуже. — Я разговаривал сегодня с Сигизмундом Дийкстрой. Он отправил к нам отряд солдат, но это не самое плохое. Он нанял ведьмака. Завтра все они будут здесь.

— Ghoul y badraigh mal an cuach*, — пробормотал Бартон.

— Точно, — согласился с ним Тони. — Черт с ними, с солдатами, побродят по дороге, попугают местный люд, и на этом их работа закончится, но ведьмак найдет его и сделает то, за что ему заплатили.

— Мы можем его перекупить?

— Клинт, его нанял Дийкстра, которого ты знал под именем Сиги Ройвена, и на которого ты работал почти два года, — Наташа уставилась на Бартона в упор.— Ты мне скажи, можно ли играть с ним в такие игры?

— Ладно, этот вариант отпадает. Отвлечь ведьмака чем-то? Запутать?

— Я могу с ним потолковать, — рубанул Тор, ударив кулаком по столу.

Тони поймал в руку выкатившееся из подпрыгнувшей миски яблоко и сомнением оглядел его зеленый бок.  
— А вам не приходило в голову, что совершить эти убийства мог кто-то другой, а не Лягушонок?

— Халк, — поправила его Наташа.

— Вдруг существует хоть небольшая вероятность, что это не он? Что, если мы просто расскажем правду ведьмаку? Разве у них нет в кодексе правила не убивать разумных?

— Думаешь, когда Халк увидит два меча и почует серебро, он начнет веночек плести из кувшинок в знак дружбы? Он впадет в ярость, а в ярости он... монстр. Vatt'ghern его убьет, а твои слова и не вспомнит, — возразил Клинт.

За столом замолчали, тяжело и нерадостно.

— Ладно, — Тони окинул взглядом небольшую компанию, — кто-нибудь знает хотя бы, где сейчас… Халк?

— Нет, — Наташа устало вздохнула. — Искали его сегодня весь день, но, видимо, он ушел куда-то в сторону Кривоуховой топи, а там туманников больше, чем пиявок, мы туда не суемся. Сейчас пойдем к Штейгерам, заночуем у брошенной лесопилки, а утром заглянем в пещеры, что возле нее.

— Я с вами, — Тор поднялся, сразу заслонив широким плечами огонь в очаге. — В дурные места идете, я вас одних не отпущу. Друг мой Энтони, ты не против?

— Возьмите из арсенала двимеритовые бомбы, облегченные, с улучшенным запалом, я на днях сделал несколько.

— Хорошо. Мы вернемся к завтрашнему вечеру. Продержишься? — Наташа улыбалась, но ее глаза оставались серьезными, Тони даже польщенно предположил, что она о нем беспокоится, хотя, конечно, если о чем Наташа и волновалась в своей жизни, так это о таких загадочных делах, о которых остальные только догадывались. Она, между тем, подтолкнула его к выходу из кухни, и, когда они вышли во двор, сказала:  
— Раз уж мы все варианты рассматриваем, то не сбрасывай со счетов политику. Если кому-то нужно, чтобы прием по случаю совершеннолетия принцессы Анаис провалился, что проще убрать главное блюдо вечера — фейерверки Старка. Двух зайцев можно убить: и лишить праздник блеска, и показать слабость власти будущей королевы. Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Думаешь, кто-то может заявиться за моей головой? — недоверчиво приподнял бровь Тони.

Наташа кивнула, но сказать что-то еще не успела: из дверей вывалился Тор, шумно вдохнул холодный воздух и мечтательно сообщил:  
— Мнится мне, друзья, что сегодня сложу я отличную песню. Ну, вот хотя бы:  
С друзьями в бой иду,  
А ночь... а ночь темна.  
Не ведаю, что ждет...

— Не видно ж ни хрена! — закончил за него Клинт, широко улыбнулся на прощанье, и все они канули в эту самую ночь, не потревожив еловых лап.

1\. Bloede dhoine! - проклятые люди  
2\. Ghoul y badraigh mal an cuach - непереводимое эльфийское ругательство

Глава 2.

Когда Тони только приехал на окраину деревни Дубы в Ничейных землях и поселился в Башне, несколько дней он исправно проторчал в кузнице, выковывая латный панцирь из назаирского фаранда. Ему давно хотелось поэкспериментировать с южными сплавами, но все не хватало времени. Заготовка получилась многообещающей, и работа впереди предстояла интересная, но Тони вдруг затосковал, сложил инструменты, погасил печь и заперся в спальне с бутылкой Эст-эста и томом «Введение в тиромантию». В глубине души он знал, почему ему так муторно: это затворничество в глуши не было поиском новых горизонтов, как он охотно рассказывал многочисленным знакомым, это был побег. И, как всякий беглец, Тони чувствовал бесприютность и тревогу.

К концу недели скука окончательно его заела. По природе деятельный, Тони так утомился предаваться жизненному тлену, что проснувшись в очередной раз с легким похмельем и отсутствием планов на день, он решил найти себе хоть какое-то занятие, которое не напоминало бы ему об утраченных возможностях и неизбежностях выбора. Первым делом он выполз из роскошного бархатного халата и оделся в подобие охотничьего костюма, во всяком случае, высокие сапоги, кожаная куртка и шапочка с фазаньим пером ассоциировались у него с охотой, а еще почему-то с кабаком «Хамелеон» в Новиграде.  
Пошарив на кухне, плавно переходящей в столовую и одновременно гостиную, Тони закинул в сумку несколько ломтей серого ноздреватого хлеба, полголовки сыра и бутыль воды, прикрепил за спину любимый арбалет, за который любой оружейник северных земель ногу бы отдал, решительно открыл дверь, а потом ворота, и оказался на узкой дороге.  
Дорога эта шла к деревне Дубы и дальше к большому тракту, но Тони туда не собирался. Отойдя от Башни на сотню шагов, он решительно свернул на неприметную тропку, что вела вглубь Огнистых болот — пора было своими глазами взглянуть на знаменитые эльфийские руины.

Лес вокруг Дубов назывался незамысловато — Дубовым Тони этот факт наводил на мысли о психическом здоровье местных поселян, так в этом чертовом лесу не было ни одного дуба — только ели, грибы и мох. Последний рос везде: мягко пружинил под ногами, затягивал в зеленые одежды пни и коряги, висел на ветвях; изредка из него поднимались «ведьмины круги» из белых и голубых поганок. Тропа между всего этого великолепия была нахоженной, поэтому Тони не боялся встретить хищное зверье или что похуже; издали доносились слабые звуки лая — до деревни рукой подать.

К руинам он вышел неожиданно, когда монотонное движение его совсем убаюкало. Вот еще вокруг одни еловые лапы, а через миг — дневной свет и простор. Огнистое болото тянулось в дымную от испарений даль ярко-зеленой ряской, черными зеркалами воды, кочками с кривыми деревцами, но главными в этой картине были остовы зданий, похожие на диковинный лабиринт. Рассеянные солнечные лучи обливали полуразрушенные арки золотом, выхватывая из теней причудливые орнаменты и блеск полустертой мозаики. Было тихо и мирно, как и должно быть на кладбище.

Тони допрыгал по деревянным мосткам до широкой каменной лестницы. Ее ступени шли трещинами, но она еще держалась, исправно направляя путника вперед к неизведанным древним тайнам.  
Хотя все тайны отсюда, похоже, вынесли десятки лет назад. В первом же зале с одной целой стеной и парой пустых постаментов кто-то оставил костровище и надпись углем: «Янок любит Ладу, у нея коса до заду».  
Тони позавтракал прямо там и отправился дальше. Надписей больше не попадалось — только рисунки, видимо грамотеи хаживали сюда не часто. Шаг за шагом прогулка его увлекла: через десяток неопознанных каменных глыб и полузатонувших колонн ему встретился неплохо сохранившийся мостик из каэдвенского серого гранита, он надолго занял его хитрым строением водосборника, потом Тони наткнулся на батальный барельеф, потом на глаза попалось что-то еще такое же увлекательное, и опомнился он, когда желтое пятно солнца опустилось совсем низко над лесом. Застать ночь на болоте — удовольствие ниже среднего, да и ночь — не день, какая-нибудь дрянь обязательно вылезет из черного ила. Тони допил воду, доел нехитрую снедь и двинулся обратно к Башне.

Заблудиться он не мог, даже если бы захотел: проторенная тропа в руинах была только одна, и он от нее не отклонялся, но, отойдя от затопленного города на изрядное расстояние, Тони понял, что лес вокруг чужой. Тропа совсем потерялась во мху и опавшей хвое, ели вставали все дальше друг от друга, перемежаясь каменными валунами, а еще стали попадаться шесты с выбеленными черепами животных, в основном коровьими, чьи загнутые рога угрожающе смотрели вперед, — такой жути рядом с деревней точно быть не могло. Тони несколько раз поворачивал назад, возвращаясь по своим следам — влажным углублениям во мху, оставлял зарубки на стволах, шел, ориентируясь строго на север, к Башне, но места вокруг становились все более дикими. Солнце ушло за зубцы крон, под еловым пологом сумрак размыл очертания, все преисполнилось тягостным ожиданием чего-то недоброго.  
Сердце билось неровно, Тони чувствовал, как оно замирает на доли секунды дольше, чем нужно, несколько раз невидимая игла прошивала его насквозь, и он был вынужден задерживать дыхание, чтобы переждать боль. Старая болезнь давала о себе знать.

Лес вокруг наполнялся звуками: скрипами, шорохами, стонами. Тони порывался снять арбалет, останавливало его только понимание, что с ним в руках он потеряет подвижность. Паника медленно, но верно проникала под кожу.

Когда Тони только собирался купить Башню, ее владелец, Зеус Фанней, расхваливал места вокруг, называя их чуть ли невторым Туссентом, мол, «чистая пастораль, девственная natura animalium», тишина, покой и благость. Самому Тони было все равно, главное, чтобы разбойники рядом не лютовали, было, где купить яиц, масла и хлеба, да колесный тракт был поблизости.

Велен от войны пострадал, наверное, больше, чем какие-либо другие земли: две армии прокатились по нему огнем и мечом, что не сожгли, то разорили, здесь до сих пор царила крайняя бедность и уныние. Большую часть Велена занимали бесплодные болота, что тоже не способствовало процветанию края. Но деревенька Дубы удачно попала на отшиб и болот, и полей сражений: с одного края встал нильфгаарский лагерь «Центр», с другого — полоса непроходимого елового леса. Дисциплинированные нильфгаарцы блюли порядок вокруг лагеря, а чудовища с болот не могли продраться сквозь бурелом. Крестьяне все равно, конечно, обвешивались оберегами, и пытались всучить такие новоиспеченному владетелю «Мажьей Башни» Энтони Эдварду Старку, барону Йорвика. Старк благосклонно принимал шнурки из льна и конопли с деревянными знаками коловорота, а потом зашвыривал их куда-нибудь на полки. Тягу к дремучим местным суевериям он не разделял, хотя и сознавал, что слухи про Лысую гору, Коломницу или Берег контрабандистов не родятся из ничего.

Сейчас, в поисках дороги к дому, Тони вспомнил их все. Самой поганой репутацией славились Кривоуховы топи, и он боялся, что неуклонно движется им навстречу.  
Нужно было остановиться, идти куда-то в темноте, рискуя провалится в топкую воду, нельзя, это Тони понимал, даже будучи городским жителем до мозга костей. Он уже приглядывал ель побольше, чтобы заползти под нижние ветви, как в шалаш, когда к привычным уже звукам леса добавились новые — громкий треск сухого дерева и чавканье мха под тяжелой поступью. Что бы ни ломилось сквозь деревья, оно было огромным.

В оксенфуртском студенчестве был весьма популярен старинный бестиарий Иоганна из Бругге, описания монстров, читанные на ночь, пугали лучше любой страшной сказки. Тони пытался вспомнить хоть что-то из слышанного тогда, но память — от страха, что ли? — отзывалась пустотой.  
Он метнулся с просвета куда-то меж валунов, под ногой обвалился пласт земли, и Тони сполз вместе с ним вниз, прямо в илистую жижу. Вскочил на ноги и тут же ушел в ил по колено, замер и только усилием воли заставил себя остаться на месте, выровнять дыхание, оценить под ступней надежность дна. Где-то слева и сверху все еще раздавался треск, но гораздо слабее, издалека. Тони осторожно перенес вес на одну ногу, вторую стал медленно вытаскивать из густой жижи; до кочек с чахлыми кустами было всего-то несколько шагов. Голубоватая и яркая половинка луны хорошо освещала местность: мелкая тина лепилась к кочкам, кусты перемежались камышами, в камышах кто-то двигался, быстро шлепая по воде. Тони сорвал со спины арбалет и взвел пружину, как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать в прицел выскочившего накера. Низкий длиннолапый и лысый, с подбородком до грудины, с острыми мелкими зубами, был он отвратен, как крысиный помет, но в отличие от оного был еще и опасен.

«Будьте внимательны, милсдари, под молом завелись накеры. Если поедете группой, не задерживаясь, то бояться нечего. Но ежели у вас там ось в телеге полетит, ежели вы там застрянете... Закройте глаза и молитесь Мелитэле». Тони вспомнил напутствие безымянного городской стражника из Венгерберга. Вместо молитв Тони выругался и нажал на спусковой рычаг. Короткий болт, низко прогудев, воткнулся накеру в глаз. Не успел труп чудовища упасть, как из камышовых зарослей хлынуло штук двадцать таких же. Одни бросились к павшему сородичу, разрывая его на куски; отставшие подступали к Тони, прыгая по островкам твердой почвы. Убежать от стаи накеров не стоило и пытаться, но арбалет без перезарядки мог выстрелить еще лишь четыре раза, и Тони с отчаянным весельем решил, что самое время его посредственным магическим способностям хоть как-то ему помочь, вот, говорили, что святой Абеляр как-то похоронил своих врагов под дождем из лягушек. Чем же он хуже?

Ближайший накер заверещал и прыгнул к Тони. Болт сшиб его в прыжке, отшвырнув в бочаг, где он камнем канул в черную грязь. Следующие двое кинулись разом, и Тони чудом удалось уложить их, в четвертого выстрелить он не успел — заехал ему окованным арбалетным ложем по морде, отправляя вместе с оружием в ил. За голенища сапог хлынула вода — это колышущееся полотно из сгнившей ряски проминалось все больше под его весом. Он нашарил нож, пристегнутый к бедру — Старки сражаются, пока живы — как вдруг со стороны леса раздался оглушительный рык. Тони вскинул голову. С обрыва спрыгнул новый монстр, огромный, как сарай, зеленокожий, похожий на человека, если только все мышцы раздуть до нечеловеческих размеров. Монстр врезался в толпу накеров, расшвыривая их в разные стороны, как мусор, втаптывая в землю, ломая шеи. Монстр ревел, накеры визжали, болото колыхалось. Тони охнул: «Лягушечка», и ушел в ил по пояс, лег на спину, раскидывая руки, в правой он зажимал рукоять ножа, который пытался воткнуть в кочку. Получалось плохо. Провозился он не больше нескольких минут, как все затихло, Тони приподнялся, насколько мог, оглядываясь, и почти напоролся на жердь, которой монстр тыкал в него. Конечно, Тони знал, что кое-где великаны сохранились, на Скеллиге, например, и отличаются не только крайней злобностью, но определенной разумностью, и все же оказался не готов к такому проявлению мысли. Монстр тихо заворчал, подталкивая жердь, и Тони решился: зажал нож в зубах и ухватился за нее. Жердь с силой дернулась назад, чуть не выворачивая руки, и топкий бочаг остался позади вместе с сапогами.  
Дальнейшее запомнилось ему смутно: мелькающие стволы деревьев, треск веток, покачивание огромного плеча, на котором он висел. Тони еще помнил, как сквозь волны тошноты, старался не выронить из руки нож или не воткнуть его случайно в великанскую спину, а потом его поставили на землю, аккуратно встряхнули, и... он остался один.

Глава 3.

Ночь, в которую он проводил маленький отряд, состоящий из Бартона, Тора и Наташи, выдалась звездной. Ламмас подходил к концу, время жатвы сменилось временем холодов, и ночной небосвод застывал, как лед на озере с черной водой. Всё там, высоко, казалось сверкающим и звенящим, непостижимо чудесным — вечно бы смотреть. Тони так и стоял, задрав голову. Где-то в Башне лежала нераспакованная "зрительная труба", но ее еще нужно было установить, а нарушать сейчас момент редкого единения с мирозданием было бы кощунством.

Чужое присутствие Тони ощутил раньше, чем поверил в него. А как иначе, если вся тщательно выстроенная сигнальная система вокруг Башни молчала, словно ее и не было. Он медленно, словно показывая, что все в порядке, сделал несколько шагов к двери, а потом резко крутанулся на пятках, выбрасывая руки в стороны — полукруг огня отделил его от остального двора, осветив каждый угол. Взгляд Тони заметался, высматривая угрозу, впрочем, в этом не было нужды: угроза не скрывалась. Темная фигура мягко спрыгнула с каменной стены и, не замедляясь ни на миг, двинулась к нему. Тони заворожено смотрел, как человек подошел к самой линии огня, носки его сапог остановились у самого ее края. На человеке была черная приталенная куртка с высоким воротом, вся в перекрестьях ремней, а за плечами, туго обтянутыми этой курткой, торчали рукояти мечей. Двух мечей. Темные волосы, забранные в хвост, открывали чистое ясное лицо с прямым носом и нежно изогнутой линией губ; глаза его, золотистые и глубокие, смотрели на Тони узкими щелями зрачков без удивления или вопроса.

— Воистину, нет ничего более отвратного, нежели монстры оные, натуре противные, ведьмаками именуемые, ибо суть они плоды мерзопакостного волшебства и диавольства! — выпалил Тони так некстати пришедшие на ум строки из анонимного "Монструма".

Ведьмак приподнял брови, и с некоторым уважением в голосе продолжил цитату:  
— Это есть мерзавцы без достоинства, совести и чести, истинные исчадия адовы, токмо к убиениям приспособленные. Нет таким, како оне, места меж людьми почтенными.

Тони издал звук, похожий на стенание, но не такое, что издает благородный призрак благородного семейства, а скорее такое, что можно услышать от человека, уронившего на ногу куль с чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
— Пеппер всегда говорила, что я мастер ужасного первого впечатления, но сегодня я, похоже, превзошел все самые смелые ожидания. Меня зовут Энтони Эдвард Старк, барон... нет, слишком длинно, я сам иногда забываю, что там дальше после второго имени. Называй меня Тони, и я далек от почтненности, поэтому добро пожаловать в мою Башню. И да, я знаю, что на нормальную башню это мало похоже. Кстати, Дийкстра не назвал твое имя, но он, вообще, не слишком разговорчивый.

— Джеймс из… Брёкелена, — ведьмак подцепил на груди цепочку с цеховым знаком, металлические бляшки на перчатках блеснули в свете огня. — Школа Кота. Я рад приглашению, и, честно говоря, не отказался бы от позднего ужина.

— Будь моим гостем, — Тони церемонно наклонил голову. Джеймс не двинулся с места.

— Огонь безвреден для людей. Моя разработка, между прочим. Все думаю подобрать какое-нибудь звучное название. "Меригольд", например! Хотя, нет, она может и не оценить.

Джеймс молчал и смотрел на него так, словно болтовня Тони его не раздражала. "Ах, ну да, — вспомнил тот, — ведьмаки же после мутаций практически не испытывают эмоций". Мысль была неприятной, и Тони выкинул ее из головы до лучших времен. Щелкнул пальцами, загасив огненную черту.  
— Чуть больше доверия, Джеймс из Брёкелена, и я покажу тебе настоящее волшебство!

 

Через несколько минут Тони вихрем пролетел по кухне, смел со стола пустые кружки, заглянул в печь, а потом и в холодный шкаф.  
— С ужином возникла непредвиденная проблема — его нет, — объявил он.

— Вы же, барон Старк, чародей, — Джеймс пристроил мечи у камина, рядом креслом, и сейчас озирался по сторонам. Нижний этаж Башни был немногим просторнее, чем верхний, но здесь помещался камин, два кресла и маленький диванчик, пара открытых шкафов, забитых самой странной всячиной, вроде моделей механизмов, свитков, кусков руды и тиглей. На другой стороне круглой залы в стену был встроен большой очаг с печью, а перед ним стоял крепкий стол, столешница которого за долгие годы так пропиталась пролитым пивом, что приобрела благородный янтарный цвет и незабываемый аромат, что еще раз подтверждало факт того, что в Башне когда-то проживали краснолюды. Еще на ее поверхности было вырезано ножом сакраментальное: "Все дороги ведут в Махакам" и ряд забористых ругательств. Все остальное пространство этажа забивали тубы с чертежами, измерительные инструменты, части доспехов, книги, несколько неопознанных растений в напольных горшках, глобус и чучело белой совы.

— Я — чародей? — искренне удивился Тони. — Давно мне так не льстили, но все же разочарую тебя: я — механик, вся магия, которой я владею — это магия, связанная с литьем и ковкой, еще могу огонь зажечь, настроить мегаскоп и знаю парочку боевых заклинаний. Но вот наколдовать пирог — выше моих умений.

Ведьмак оторвался от разглядывания полок, на его лице явственно проступило удивление — вот вам и отсутствие эмоций.  
— Ты впустил меня в дом.

— Точно. С ведьмаком под крышей безопаснее. Как говорил мой отец… а, к бесу отца, я не чудовище, серебра не боюсь.

Джеймс смотрел на него с чем-то вроде задумчивости, хотя с тем же успехом это могла быть и настороженность, а может, и скука. Поднял с кресла корзинку, снял накрывавшее ее полотенце и просветлел лицом.  
— А вот и ужин.

 

Тони сидел за столом и вертел в руках яблоко. Есть ему не хотелось, но запах скворчащей яичницы соблазнял так, как девочкам из «Пассифлоры» не снилось. Сам он мог разве что нарезать хлеб и положить на него кусок вареного мяса, благо, дубовчане исправно таскали к Башне простую деревенскую снедь. А ведь в Новиграде, прости Мелителе, у него был личный повар.

Ведьмак ловко управлялся со сковородой: разогрел ее на огне, бросил масло, взболтал яйца с молоком, и вот — омлет, пышный, как перина. Он так и не снял перчатки, может, обжечься боялся? Тони беззастенчиво глядел, как тот готовит — в конце концов, Наташа ведь советовала быть настороже. Не то чтобы Тони, действительно, боялся, хотя знал, конечно, что ведьмакам случалось становиться наемниками. Один такой, как раз из Школы Кота, отрезал голову королю Фольтесту, именно его дочка сейчас должна стать новой королевой Севера. Но все же ведьмаки... было в них что-то из легенд о Tedd Deireadh*, из страшных сказок, из романтических баллад.  
А вообще, во всем следовало винить мэтра Лютика: с его легкой руки песни о некоем ведьмаке и чародейке разошлись по всем салонам и кабакам, добавляя ведьмачьей профессии загадочности, а ведьмакам — привлекательности. Будучи мальчишкой, Тони мечтал такого встретить, и вот, глядите, как странно эта мечта исполнилась, когда он уже и думать о ней забыл.

Живой ведьмак был интереснее фантазий. Даже жуткие глаза только добавляли пикантности облику. Он был выше и массивнее Тони, но двигался так плавно и гладко, будто тело его было плавким. Тело Джеймса пело металлом, метеоритной сталью, и все в Тони словно отвечало на этот зов.

— Так что случилось? — Джеймс брякнул сковородку на стол, подцепил половину, перевалил в тарелку и подвинул ее к Тони. — Расскажите подробно.

Тони не стал отказываться от угощения. В том, чтобы разделить с кем-то еду, всегда была какая-то простая симпатическая магия. Так ему говорили, во всяком случае.

— Два дня назад я отправил груз для королевского двора объединенного севера.

— Почему не порталом?

— Петарды, шутихи, огневики, фейерверки — слишком большой риск, что все это начнет взрываться, реагируя на энергетические потоки. Так вот, груз уместился в пять фургонов, охрана для них составила шесть человек, не считая возниц.

— Ценный груз и шесть человек охраны, не мало ли?

— Бывшие Синие Полоски, и на мосту Мародеров их бы встретил еще один отряд, а добраться до моста по тракту Кимбольта безопаснее, чем в сортир сходить. «Центра» уже нет, но, по старой памяти, там тихо.

Джеймс кивнул, показывая, что принял объяснение. Он слушал внимательно, но не забывал закидывать в рот куски яичницы. Ел он так, словно перед ним суфле из перепелок стояло: прикрывал глаза, кожа на слишком бледном для человека лице розовела, как яблоко под солнцем. Тони пришлось все-таки перевести взгляд на косицу лука на стене: слишком много впечатлений за один-то вечер.

— Обоз выехал от Башни днем, сильно за полдень, точного времени не скажу — на часы не смотрел. Нашли его возле, — Тони щелкнул пальцами, вспоминая, — Сухой пяди или пади, прости, местные топонимы приводят меня в восторг, но минуют сознание. От деревни до этой пади полдня пути. Все люди были мертвы. Груз пропал.

— Как погибли люди?

— Мне сказали, что их растерзали звери.

— Вы не видели тела?

Тони с внезапным раздражением отодвинул тарелку.

— Я ведь просил не выкать. Нет, тела нашли селяне, которые в тех местах дрова рубили, или что там рубят в лесу? Они забрали погибших, привезли в деревню. Потом мне сообщили, что случилось. Я велел тела сложить в сарай и оставить, пока не прибудут солдаты или кто-то, кто разбирается в таких вещах.

— Плохо. Зря принесли трупы в деревню.

— Ну, знаешь…

Откуда-то из подвала грохнуло, словно по камням раскатилось десяток кастрюль. У Джеймса в руке тут же оказался нож, Тони из солидарности взялся за ручку сковородки, но тут же отпустил ее.

— Здесь есть еще кто-то?

— Проще показать, чем объяснить, — Тони приглашающим жестом указал на дверь в подвал и сам прошел первым.

Внизу свечи уже прогорели, но света от плавильни хватало, чтобы увидеть, как Дубина, сжав в неуклюжих руках тряпку, елозит ей по кирасам и щитам, развешанным на подставках. От усердных протираний подставки тряслись, как в лихорадке, и сбрасывали на пол то железный нарукавник, то шлем.

— Это голем? — спросил Джеймс. В голосе его слышалось недоверие и восхищение одновременно.

У Тони даже на душе потеплело: до этого Дубина смог впечатлить, пожалуй, только его самого.

— Новая ступень технического прогресса! Элементалисты делают их огромными и устрашающими, ставят охранять какой-нибудь сейф в банке, тратят годы на запись в чугунную башку одного или двух простейших приказов, а я говорю, что нужно двигаться дальше. Ведь эти механикумы могут гораздо больше, если за их создание возьмется мастер. Только представь, големы, которые добывают руду в шахтах, спасают людей из горящих домов, готовят обед…

Дубина, щелкая и переваливаясь на коротких ногах, подошел к Джеймсу, примерился и ткнул тряпкой куда-то в район его бедра.

–… обувь чистят.

— Сапоги у меня ниже. — Джеймс осторожно положил ладонь на голову Дубине, что представляла из себя круглый керамический горшок, в который были вставлены две линзы. Одна линза, поменьше, замигала голубым светом, вторая, побольше, явно вырезанная из бутылочного дна, — зеленым.

— Ты славный. Имя тебе совсем не подходит.

— Ну вот, ты влюбил в себя моего голема, да еще и открыл секрет: сначала я назвал его Лапкой, но потом решил, что это слишком сопливо.

— Лапкой?

— Лапой, на самом деле. Лапищей! Лапамонстрой!

— Привет, Лапка, — Джеймс осторожно пожал железные пальцы голема и улыбнулся.

Тони потом так и не смог себе объяснить, что там было с этой улыбкой. Люди, в конце концов, улыбаются постоянно, все эти морщинки у глаз, ямочки на щеках, блеснувшие зубы, — видено множество раз, ничего нового. Но Джеймс улыбнулся, и Тони подумал: «Как же так? Я совсем не готов».

 

Проснулся Тони с такой тяжелой головой, как будто с похмелья. В комнате было холодно, узкий камин, втиснутый между шкафов, давно погас. Откуда-то со двора доносились странные звуки, еще более странные звуки раздавались за дверью, такие, словно кто-то бухал в нее носком сапога, окованным носком сапога. Через пару минут до Тони дошло, что в дверь, действительно, стучат.

— Открыто, черт тебя дери, кто бы ты ни был!

Дверь длинно и мерзко заскрипела.

— Я знаю. Охраняю твою честь, — Джеймс не улыбался, но металл в нем чуть слышно звенел.

— Ха-ха. Если найдешь мою девичью честь, то положи цветы на надгробие. Кстати, о могилах, что за смертники орут снаружи?

— Хотел спросить тебя об этом, но вижу, зря.

— Есть у меня нехорошее подозрение, — Тони зевнул и потянулся за одеждой.

 

Из Башни они вышли одновременно. На улице солнце только-только поднималось над деревьями, трава подернулась росой, какая-то птичка токовала в ветвях, утро было ранним, холодным и туманным, в общем, именно таким, чтобы подольше оставаться в кровати. Тони закутался по глаза в воротник куртки, на голову накинул капюшон плаща и стал похож на зарриканскую мумию. Ведьмак выглядел отвратительно бодрым — то ли у ведьмаков была какая-то способность обходиться парой часов сна, то ли сон на сдвинутых креслах обладал животворящим эффектом. Тони решил, что последнее обязательно проверит как-нибудь. На Торе или Клинте.

За широкими воротами торчало две головы, на одной громоздился войлочный колпак, на другой желтоватые кудряшки. Какая из голов заунывно орала: «Господарь волше-е-е-бник! Милсдарь чародее-е-й!» — было непонятно.

— В жизни не вставал в такую рань, — доверительно сказал Тони Джеймсу и распахнул ворота. Следующие слова адресовались уже незваным гостям:  
— Я не волшебник, мои дорогие друзья, я устал это повторять, так что, если вы опять пришли выпрашивать у меня богатый урожай брюквы или невест с большими сиськами, то валите обратно. О, утро доброе, староста Пшемек, вам-то зачем невесту? У вашей жены…

— Милсдарь вол… мастер Старк, он нашелся! В Большом кедре у развилки застрял.

— Джеймс! — Тони так быстро обернулся, что чуть не влетел в ведьмачью грудь. "Чуть", потому что его аккуратно, бережно даже придержали за плечо. — Тебе ведь все равно нужно на тела посмотреть, а они в Дубах, так что нам по пути.

— Ох, здрасте и вам, милсдарь ведьмак, — оба селянина резво поклонились, не забыв сплюнуть через плечо.

Ведьмак невозмутимо проводил плевки глазами и спросил:

— Насколько по пути и кто нашелся?

— Железный человек! И это рядом, — Тони устремился вперед, не оглядываясь, дорога-то была одна.

Дорога от Башни до деревни вилась петлями, Тони сократил бы путь, если бы его с двух сторон не подпирали староста и его приятель, оба в два голоса рассказывали последние новости, вроде тех, чья свинья опоросилась на неделе и кто кого назвал старым козлом. Тони молчал, сцепив зубы, и только чувствовал спиной насмешливый взгляд.

У Большого кедра замолчали все. Дерево действительно было впечатляющим, ствол в охват двух людей, и крона чуть не до облаков. Была когда-то. Сейчас верхушка дерева свисала вниз, половина ветвей торчали изломанными обрубками, и вокруг этого великолепия болтались канаты, куски парусины, почему-то ярко-красного цвета, и плетеная корзина, видимо, рассчитанная на гигантские грибы.

— Никаких железных людей я не вижу и могу точно сказать, что вокруг их тоже нет, — Джеймс неслышно выступил из-за спин селян. — А на этом дереве разорвало в клочья шатер комедиантов.

Тони сначала насупился было, но потом расхохотался.

— Это «Железный человек» — первый в мире летательный аппарат, но в чем-то ты прав, посмеяться есть над чем: я три месяца его создавал, а когда почти закончил, его унесло ветром. Есть в этом какая-то ирония, глория мунди и все такое.

— Э, как сказал, — уважительно заметил староста, — все, грит, суета сует и ловля ветра.

Джеймс посмотрел на него, потом на Тони и сказал:

— У меня только один вопрос: что за проблемы у тебя с выбором имен?

 

После десяти минут торгов, Тони договорился, что воздушный шар ему снимут и залатают дубовчане за энное количество монет и две новые косы. Затем они двинулись в деревню, до которой оставалось всего-то два поворота и один овраг.

Дубы встречали пришедших и приехавших здоровой доской над воротами, на которой зеленой краской было выведено «Иди мимо». Эти два слова щедро украшали желтые и красные цветы, нарисованные с большим старанием, что указывало на недюжинные творческие способности дубовчан. Надо сказать, что, вопреки недружелюбному приветствию, дубовчане были людьми добродушными и хлебосольными. Как всякий человек, что однажды избежал большой беды, они верили в свою исключительность, которая, как ни странно, не сделала их высокомерными, а всего лишь накрепко привязала их к своей деревне, кою они считали местом прекрасным во всех отношениях. И если чужак выражал хоть каплю восхищения перед яблоневыми садами, раскинутыми по оврагам, и маленьким клеверным полем с пестрыми коровами, то любовь дубовчан ему была обеспечена. А также скидки в трактире и навязчивое желание местных хозяюшек впихнуть в него как можно больше творога и сметаны.  
Приятель Пшемека нырнул куда-то между хат, искать помощников для освобождения «Железного человека», а староста повел Тони и Джеймса по главной улице на другой конец Дубов. То, что улица главная, можно было определить по щедро разбросанным под ноги коровьим лепешкам и вывеске единственного в округе питейного заведения «Цапля и василиск». Иногда из-за плетней выглядывали селяне, охали, глядя на ведьмака, и загоняли в дома немногочисленных ребятишек, которые с восторгом и опаской волочились за странным чужаком.

Сарай, куда отнесли трупы, лепился к самому краю деревни. Внутри, как объяснил Пшемек, находился глубокий холодный погреб, где раньше хранили подсоленную рыбу. «Но теперь-то, — сетовал он, — придется погреб засыпать и просолить землю. Сплошные траты».

Из походки Джеймса исчезла расслабленность и, вообще, он словно захолодел изнутри. Тони казалось, что он может почувствовать, как тот переходит в рабочий режим, словно один из его механизмов.

— После того, как я осмотрю тела, их нужно будет сжечь. Сарай тоже.

— Да сарай-то на кой ляд, милсдарь ведьмак? Их волки али медведь подрал, а не моровое поветрие.

— И часто у вас телеги медведи угоняют?

Тони усмехнулся. Староста поджал губы и снял замок с двери сарая.

— С вами не пойду, не обессудьте.

— Тони?

— Я не боюсь крови.

— А как насчет запаха?

Они подняли фонари с пола, и Тони зажег их эффектным щелчком пальцев — не мог не порисоваться. Состояние у него было странное, с одной стороны, люди умерли, груз пропал, и найти в этом хоть каплю хорошего было невозможно, с другой — как бы еще дороги барона Старка и ведьмака пересеклись? Такое только в песенках уличных музыкантов бывает, таких, что выжимают слезу и вздохи даже из мостовой.

Ведьмак откинул тяжелую крышку подвала, и Тони в полной мере прочувствовал его последний вопрос: из темноты ударило тяжелым тошнотворным запахом разложения. Он спешно натянул на нос ворот куртки, мгновенно пожалев, что вызвался спуститься вместе с Джеймсом. Тот, между тем, уже скрылся внизу, и Тони ничего не оставалось, как пойти за ним.

Подвал был большой, на широких полках вдоль стен стояли дубовые корыта для рыбы, сейчас в них лежали тела солдат — или то, что от тел осталось. От фонарей по стенам тянулись длинные тени. Тень же ведьмака, склонившегося над полкой, напомнила облик чумных докторов в разгаре эпидемий. Тони сунулся было к ближайшему корыту, но, наткнувшись взглядом на оторванную ногу с черной плотью и белым пучком сухожилий на месте разрыва, отступил к лестнице, а потом и вовсе поднялся наверх. После первого и единственного сражения, в котором он участвовал, вид крови его действительно не пугал, но к близости смерти в ее неестественном, уродливом проявлении он так и не привык.

Джеймс поднялся минут через десять, вернул крышку погреба на место, и дышать сразу стало легче. Выглядел он спокойным, но Тони чувствовал почти незаметную коррозию металла, как чувствовал бы вкус кислого яблока на языке.

— Можешь сказать, кто это сделал?

— Не люди.

— Глубокое замечание, но это вроде как было известно и до тебя.

— Это могли быть они, раз уж люди жгут друг друга на кострах, топят, вешают и четвертуют. Но ты прав, этих солдат убили чудовища.

— Они? Ты ведь тоже человек.

Ведьмак посмотрел на Тони, сорвал пучок травы и оттер им что-то с перчатки, и только потом тихо сказал:

— Был когда-то. Слушай… мне нужно попасть на место, где все это случилось и желательно до темноты.

— Да ты мастер менять тему, да так гладко, как ежом по голой за… коже, — не сдержался Тони.  
После подвала воздух деревни, пропитанный печным дымом, запахами малины и навоза казался упоительным, как и сама жизнь. В чудовищ не верилось и верить не хотелось, тело и разум требовали простых задач. Тони зашагал от сарая, высматривая старосту.  
— Радуйся, я буду твоим проводником и даже раздобуду нам повозку. Кстати, странно, что ты путешествуешь на своих двоих.

— Животные меня боятся.

— Не удивительно, учитывая, сколько в твоем теле метеоритной стали. Ты знаешь, что метеоритное железо при неправильной обработке токсично?

В следующую секунду его плечо чуть не вылетело из сустава: хватка у Джеймса была точно стальная.

— Что? Как ты понял?

— Пальцы разожми, ты же мне сейчас сломаешь что-нибудь! — Тони вывернулся из захвата, вернее, Джеймс его отпустил, удерживая на месте только взглядом, в котором удивление мешалось с настороженностью.

— Я — Старк! — Тони подождал немного, но никаких проблесков понимания в глазах ведьмака не увидел. — Пророк Лебеда и Фрейя, как я понимаю, тебе эта фамилия ни о чем не говорит? Ладно, хотя это даже как-то оскорбительно, ведь мы, Старки, лучшие оружейники от Ковира до Туссента, каждый уважающий себя рыцаришка таскает на себе что-нибудь выкованное Оружейным Цехом Старков. Наш врожденный дар — чувствовать металлы, хотя я считаю, что магии здесь никакой нет, — просто опыт, труд и чутьё.

— Золотой меч на алом поле, пронзающий солнце, и понизу лазоревая лента, — пробормотал Джеймс.

— Несколько лет назад солнце пришлось подредактировать, чтобы убрать сходство с нильфгаардскими штандартами, и добавить три лилии, которые покойный Фольтест презентовал, уж не помню за что. В остальном все верно. И, если мы прояснили этот вопрос, может, расскажешь, как так получилось, что ты нашпигован метеоритной сталью?

Ведьмак отступил на несколько шагов от тропинки под тени яблонь, над оголенными ветвями которых виднелись крыши домов, но и только, кивнул сам себе и стянул с левой руки перчатку.

Тони вцепился в его руку даже прежде, чем разглядел, что с ней не так, потому что она требовала его внимания, притягивала, как гениальное произведение искусства своего ценителя. Кисть руки, запястье, пальцы ведьмака — все было отлито из металла, соткано из множества стальных чешуек, идеально подогнанных друг к другу. Стальные пальцы должны были выглядеть устрашающе, но это Тони боялся на них дохнуть, пораженный изяществом сочленений.

— Мой философский камень, — Тони поднял глаза на Джеймса, надеясь только, что не похож сейчас на идиота или сумасшедшего, — должен выглядеть именно так, быть таким же прекрасным, невозможным и металлическим. Джеймс из Брёкелена, ты должен рассказать мне все, или я убью тебя, проведу ритуал некромантии и допрошу твой труп.

— Ты говорил, что чародей из тебя посредственный, — несколько ошеломленно сказал ведьмак, даже не пытаясь отнять руку. — Провалишь ведь ритуал.

— Именно! Представляешь, какая потеря для всего прогрессивного человечества? Я, конечно, слышал об опытах сращения живой и неживой материи, говорят, Филиппа Эйхард вырастила себе новые глаза на шлифованных агатах, но твоя рука — нечто потрясающее! А где она соединяется с телом? — Тони схватился за ремень куртки ведьмака.  
Джеймс издал какой-то странный задушенный звук и перехватил его руки.

— Я, конечно, рад, что ты в ужасе не бежишь за вилами, но не надо меня раздевать, мы второй день знакомы!

— А завтра? — с надеждой спросил Тони. — Завтра будет уже третий. Джеймс, поверь, мы с ней подружимся, с этой… этой, замечательной стальной молниеносной… Вот, кстати, как тебе название «Стальная молния» или лучше «Железный кулак»?

— Она тебе действительно нравится, — Ведьмак уставился на свою руку с таким удивлением, словно видел впервые. Когда он посмотрел на Тони, удивления в глазах не убавилось, зато появилось еще что-то, очень похожее на облегчение, которое в свою очередь сменилось осознанием грядущей катастрофы. — Тони, нет! Нет, ты не будешь давать моей руке имена! Не смей! Не думай даже!

— Я полагаю, мы найдем компромисс! — Тони повернулся к ведьмаку спиной и зашагал в деревню. Расхохотаться мешали только остатки хороших манер, не до конца растраченных за годы жизни. — Давай, Джеймс, нам пора в лес расследовать убийство, пока солнце еще высоко!

Глава 4.

Тони неплохо держался в седле, в конюшне особняка в верхнем Новиграде у него стояло несколько породистых жеребцов, один прямиком из Назаира, но из солидарности с Джеймсом сейчас он взял у старосты легкую повозку. На узкой скамейке пришлось сидеть впритык друг к другу, и эта близость ощущалась Тони привычной и даже приятной. Он полагал, все дело в том, что ведьмак носил в себе металл, который сросся с телом, стал с ним единым целым. Тони часто ошибался в отношениях с людьми, но вот ни сталь, ни железо, ни серебро, ни любой плохонький или превосходный сплав его не подводили. Люди лгали, но метеоритная сталь в теле Джеймса рассказывала о нем самое важное — ему тоже было хорошо сейчас ехать рядом с Тони, касаться на ухабах плечом плеча, слушать дурацкие истории из жизни студиозов Бен Арда.

Дорога, что вела из Дубов на тракт Кимбольта, была узкой и поросшей травой, глинистая почва в жару высыхала до твердости камня, в дожди становилась непролазной жижей. Тони перевез все необходимые вещи и оборудование еще в начале лета, и больше в места цивилизованные не выбирался, поэтому смотрел по сторонам с таким же вниманием, как и его спутник. Но, увы, никакими красотами дорога похвастаться не могла: листья почти все уже облетели, и ветви чернели на фоне тяжелого осеннего неба, как рогатины, угрожающе и тревожно; темно-зеленые ели тонули в зарослях колючей непролазной ежевики, а редкие просветы в деревьях открывались все теми же бесконечными болотами. Иногда с поверхности темной воды поднимались крупные глянцевые пузыри и лопались, оставляя в воздухе запах тухлых яиц.

— Здесь торфа хватит отопить весь Велен и еще останется, но никто его не добывает, местные боятся соваться в топь из-за дремучих суеверий, а привести сюда рабочих из Новиграда или Оксенфурта не получается из-за местной власти, которая вроде бы есть, но больше похожа на шайку бандитов. А ведь я почти уверен, что здесь и залежи антрацита буквально под ногами. Сделать карьер, поставить доменные печи, привести кузнецов… — Тони оборвал себя, виновато глянул на ведьмака. — Извини, тебе вряд ли это интересно.

— Интересно, — не согласился Джеймс. Он держал вожжи, но править не было надобности: с дороги свернуть бы не вышло при всем желании. — Я видел много мечей и доспехов с цеховым клеймом Старков, отличные были вещи. Я верю, что ты и правда чувствуешь железо, знаешь, как его раскалить, выковать и остудить, что сделать, чтобы из бесформенной руды получилось нечто стоящее.

— В этом я мастер, — серьезно сказал Тони, ему казалось, что говорят они сейчас о чем-то более важном, чем кузнечное дело.

— Но ты больше не делаешь оружие. Почему?

— Долгая история. Я не отказываюсь отвечать, но давай не сейчас. Рассказ будет, мягко говоря, унылым, а вокруг и так довольно мрачно.

Джеймс кивнул, не поворачивая головы, а потом вдруг сказал:

— Знаешь, когда я был ребенком, у нас называли болотный газ пузырями земли, верили, что из них рождаются ведьмы и лесные твари, — голос у него был неуверенный, словно воспоминание, к которому он обращался, почти исчезло из памяти. — Я и мой лучший друг были отчаянными и безмозглыми, как и все мальчишки девяти лет отроду, поэтому решили непременно увидеть, как это происходит, собрались и ночью ушли к лесному озеру. Нас спас ведьмак, когда утопцы уже почти до нас добрались. Потом… потом мой друг решил, что ведьмачья школа — его судьба, а я просто следовал за ним. Милость богов — знать свое предназначенье, но и без этого знания жизнь продолжается, нравится нам это или нет.

— Ты так завуалировано намекаешь на то, что мы оба неудачники, или на то, что новый день открывает новые горизонты?

— На второе. — Джеймс все так же смотрел на дорогу, но Тони видел, как уголок его губ приподнимается в улыбке.

Пара пегих жеребчиков замедлилась и застригла ушами. Через пару минут повозка выехала к развилке, от главной дороги под уклон уходила еще одна, сильно заросшая лопухами. Тони указал на нее: «Сюда».  
Жеребчики, заплетая ноги, спустились с пригорка, но других признаков недовольства или страха не проявляли.

Хотя они выехали гораздо раньше, чем караван два дня назад, время уже шло к вечеру, когда их повозка остановилась на большой поляне, где устроили лагерь лесорубы. Под парой грубо сколоченных навесов громоздились штабеля бревен, за ними лежала просека, уходящая вглубь леса. Возле черного костровища виднелись бурые пятна, их было много, кое-где траву всю покрывала засохшая корка крови. Несмотря на осеннюю прохладу, жужжали мухи, и запах стоял, как на скотобойне. Тони вновь подурнело, но он бодро соскочил на землю, не желая показывать свое состояние. Ему и так пришлось долго уговаривать Джеймса ехать вместе. Тот согласился, лишь взяв обещание не быть обузой и слушаться его во всем. Под ногами хрустнул иней.

— Вот тут фанатикам Вечного Огня я бы даже обрадовался: спалить бы это место к чертовой матери.

— Рано, — рассеянно сказал ведьмак, он обходил поляну, иногда подбирая что-то с земли, иногда присаживаясь на колено.

Тони подошел поближе, огибая пятна крови и раскиданные вещи. Джеймс остановил его жестом, указывая на скомканные одеяла:

— Они уже спали, когда произошло нападение. Все случилось очень быстро, сначала убили дозорного, это был солдат, которому перегрызли шею, я видел его тело в подвале. Он единственный, кто умер скоро. Зверь, тяжелый и стремительный, вылетел из темноты, дозорный не успел даже крикнуть, в его грудь врезалась туша с полтонны весом, сломанные ребра проткнули легкие и сердце, когда ему перекусили шею, он был уже мертв. Остальным повезло меньше, с ними твари возились дольше: играли, как кот с мышами, гоняли по поляне, рвали на части. Они не утоляли голод, убивали от злобы. Лесные хищники так себя не ведут. Смотри, здесь отпечаток лапы — похожа на волчью, но гораздо крупнее. На трупах следы зубов тоже были не волчьи — большие, игольчатые, очень острые. Это не волки, но и не гули, не накеры или утопцы, те не бросили бы столько мяса.

Тони поежился, небо затянуло тучами, их рваные космы цеплялись за острые еловые верхушки, бросали густые тени на землю. Издалека профессия ведьмака выглядела более романтично, вблизи отталкивала и завораживала в равной степени.

— Что за твари сделали такое?

— Ничего вокруг не показалось тебе странным?

— Куда уж больше? Хотя, — Тони огляделся еще раз, потопал ногой, — земля промерзшая, иней на траве, о нем и лесорубы упоминали, только морозов-то еще не было. Ничего не понимаю, это какая-то магия?

— Старая и темная. Я до последнего надеялся, что увижу что-то другое.

Джеймс поднялся на ноги, выглядел он мрачно, золотые глаза совсем утратили яркость, губы сжались в линию. Тони чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что минуту назад ощутил облегчение, когда понял, что Халк к этим смертям не мог иметь отношение. Но теперь участие его самого в этом деле больше не содержало второго дна, и это ощущалось, как камень с плеч.

— Было пять фургонов, четырнадцать лошадей и одиннадцать человек. Восемь убитых нашли дубовчане, четыре разорванные лошади оттащили прямо здесь в болото. Но где остальные трое солдат, лошади и фургоны? — спросил Тони.

Ведьмак закружился по поляне, лавируя между нераспиленных чурбаков, куч стесанных ветвей, вещей, раскиданных то тут то там, задерживаясь возле ничем не примечательных для Тони мест.

— Лесорубы нашли четыре конских трупа, потому что эти лошади были на привязи: не могли убежать. Видишь, где больше всего собралось мух и откуда тянутся полосы крови к болоту? Там они и были убиты. Но те, кто их нашел, упоминали, что лошади были под седлами. Почему, устраиваясь на ночлег, солдаты не распрягли коней?

— Они не собирались оставаться здесь надолго? — включился Тони в расследование.

— Но ехать по темноте все равно бы не вышло: в осенние ночи на локоть вперед ничего не видно. И в спешке не было надобности по твоим словам.

— Не томи, ты ведь знаешь, что произошло.

— Их что-то сильно напугало, поэтому они не распрягали коней и не готовили еду, дремали у костра, все, кроме трех возниц, которые, вероятно так и не отошли от фургонов. Скорее всего, когда напали твари, лошади в упряжке первого фургона понесли прямиком в просвет просеки, остальные рванули за ними. Если я прав, то далеко они не уехали, делянка должна быть рядом. Лесорубы просто побоялись до нее дойти, — ведьмак замолчал, с сомнением глядя на Тони и просеку за его спиной. Тони демонстративно поправил плащ и вопросительно приподнял бровь:

— Не смотри на меня так, словно собираешься сказать: «Оставайся здесь, Тони, я мигом туда и обратно», потому что я пойду с тобой.

— Это я уже понял.

— И спорить не станешь? А как же «Ты будешь только мешаться» и все такое?

— Со мной рядом безопаснее. — Джеймс зашагал вперед, не забыв напоследок поделиться ценными наставлениями: — Не забегай вперед, не отставай, если что-то пойдет не так, держись рядом, но не путайся под ногами.

— Да что может пойти не так, тут тихо, как…

— И молчи.

Просека тянулась сквозь лес, как след исполинского полоза: на земле не было видно следов колес — все стерлось многократным протаскиванием бревен. Начал накрапывать дождик, но дорога была так толсто устлана хвоей и тонкими веточками, что пока земля размокнет должно пройти не меньше пары часов.  
На первый фургон они наткнулись минут через десять, он лежал на боку, край вощенной мешковины был разорван, открывая вид на туго перевязанные ящики с выжженным цеховым знаком Старков. Когда они обошли его сбоку, стали видны тела лошадей, обглоданных почти начисто, чуть в отдалении лежал человек, опознать в нем именно его можно было лишь по обрывкам одежды. Тони шумно вдохнул, зрелище было мерзким.

— Ты говорил, те твари не ели убитых.

Ведьмак присел, разглядывая мертвых, но почти сразу поднялся.

— Здесь трупоеды пировали. Гули, если точнее. Пришли на запах падали. Судя по тому, сколько они сожрали, стая около пятнадцати особей. Нужно их перебить, пока сытые. Вернись в лагерь.

— Пятнадцать? Ты же не собираешься в одиночку… а, нет, собираешься, — прервал сам себя Тони, вытащил короткий меч и продекламировал: — Меня терзает страх косноязычья, боюсь сказать нелепость, а затем навеки потерять расположение и ваших глаз и вашего венца, но я сказать обязан, что не правы вы суд верша поспешно, сгоряча… Джеймс, я не буду обузой. Обещаю.

— Ты…

— Я.

— Это что, стихи?

— У меня много скрытых талантов, — Тони заулыбался, радуясь произведенному впечатлению, и пропустил момент, когда все полетело к чертям. Вот только что он стоял в героической позе, а через секунду ведьмак выбросил в его сторону ладонь, и золотистый шар накрыл его, как прозрачный купол, чтобы еще через мгновенье лопнуть со стеклянным звоном, отбросив в кусты визжащую тварь, сильно смахивающую на собаку, пару дней назад вылезшую из могилы. Тони сообразил, конечно, что шар был ведьмачим знаком Квен, а тварь — гулем, но все равно на какое-то время остолбенел от скорости событий, а когда отмер, Джеймс отбивался уже от стаи.

До этого Тони никогда не видел, как сражаются ведьмаки, слышал столько рассказов, что можно монографию написать, но чтобы своими глазами – это нет. Так вот рассказчики врали безбожно, из их невнятных баек можно было заключить, что ведьмаки чуть ли не огонь изо рта извергали, а врагов убивали столь изощренно и разнообразно, что все пыточные мастера должны были бы удавиться от зависти. Глядя же сейчас на происходящее, Тони мог согласиться лишь с одним утверждением: «ведьмаки двигаются нечеловечески быстро». Он попытался встроиться в ритм ведьмачего боя, но чуть не попал под удар серебряного меча, попытался отойти на дистанцию, и тут же был рывком поставлен обратно – за ведьмачью спину.

Гули нападали со всех сторон, щерились белесыми пастями с лохмотьями красных струпьев, напрыгивали короткими атаками и отбегали, воняли так, что омерзение забивало все чувства, даже страх. Джеймс как-то умудрялся удерживать стаю на расстоянии, он убил штук пять самых резвых, остальные немного отступили, злобно перетявкиваясь. Тони тоже уложил одного гуля, правда, почти случайно — тот рухнул ему под ноги, сбитый в прыжке знаком Ард.  
Джеймс выругался и коротко оглянулся, словно проверяя на месте ли Тони, и в это время в массе гулей появилась здоровенная особь с гривой из длинных шипов, раззявила пасть и издала вопль или что-то, больше похожее на ударную волну от взрыва бочки пороха. Тони оглушило и отшвырнуло назад к фургону. Джеймс упал на колено, низко нагнув голову. Гули бросились на него.  
Тони закричал, не услышав ни звука, и вдруг почувствовал, как металл в теле ведьмака завибрировал одной стальной струной, отзываясь. С Тони случалось такое: после долгих часов подгонки частей брони или деталей сложного механизма вдруг разрозненные куски собирались в одно совершенное целое, и мир становился на миг подвластным человеческой воле. Но чтобы так… Он вскинул руку, и Джеймс абсолютно точно повторил его жест, очерчивая стремительный полукруг: огненная завеса вспыхнула вокруг него, отсекая тварей. Пока они беззвучно носились, отскакивая от огня, Джеймс поднялся, встречая мечом зашедших сзади. Тони чувствовал его движения по напряжению в собственных мышцах, по странному теплу и по силе, что наполнили его. Он забежал за фургон, точно зная, что Джеймс последует за ним; рванул разошедшуюся ткань, вытащил нужный ящик, через секунду стальные пальцы отодрали деревянную крышку, и он выхватил первый цилиндр фейерверка, зажег фитиль и швырнул цилиндр вперед. Гули отпрянули от незнакомого предмета, но ненадолго: посчитали безопасным. И в это время фитиль догорел, а фейерверк выстрелил десятком слепящих вспышек. Твари заметались по вырубке, то и дело натыкаясь на полукруг огня, который все еще полыхал, подпитанный двумя источниками. Тони переглянулся с Джеймсом, тот ухмыльнулся и кивнул ему, давая добро.

Бой закончился быстро. Тони закидывал гулей сверкающими цветами и павлинами, Джеймс сносил головы ошалевшим тварям. Особенно удачно вышло с шипастой зверюгой, та только приготовилась к новому воплю, как рядом с ней вспыхнули зарриканские львы в полный рост, пока она таращилась на них, лишилась головы, как и остальные.

К концу боя дождь пошел сильнее, последние огненные розетки с шипением погасли, взлетев чуть выше крон деревьев, магическая завеса погасла тоже. Вырубка сразу погрузилась в осенние мутные сумерки. Трупы гулей и их части валялись темными грудами в черных кровяных лужах.  
Джеймс обтер меч о ткань с крыши фургона и подошел к Тони, который привалился к колесу и пытался отдышаться.

— Что ты сделал? — требовательно спросил ведьмак.

— Ну, взорвал к болотной жвалице месяц своего упорного труда. Отлично повеселился, можно сказать.

— Что? Да, вloede arse, я не об этом! Ты словно был во мне! Я чувствовал... Просто скажи, что ты сделал?

— Не был я в тебе! — Тони глупейшим образом хохотнул. Выброс адреналина оставил после себя пьяное похмелье: все казалось ужасно смешным и странным. — Не то чтобы не хотел! Ты был, как неистовый рыцарь Пылающей Розы, попирающий грешников! Как ты владеешь мечом! Я — Старк, я разбираюсь в мечах! В смысле, в настоящих мечах, железных. — Тони окончательно смешался. — Я не знаю, что за хрень я несу, и я понятия не имею, что произошло. Но метеоритная сталь, та, что в тебе, я слышу ее все время.

Джеймс смотрел на него, не мигая, его глаза по-кошачьи отсвечивали в сумраке. Выглядело это, по мнению Тони, жутко. Он подумал, что, может быть, только что замысловато оскорбил его, и теперь по ведьмачьему кодексу тот обязан познакомить Тони поближе со своим мечом. С железным мечом, педантично уточнил для себя Тони, так же мысленно добавив, что когда-нибудь дурацкие каламбуры доведут его до могилы.

— Темнеет, — наконец отмер Джеймс. — Тебе нужно вернуться в деревню и быстро. Дорога больше не безопасна.

— Нам нужно вернуться.

— Я должен выполнить свою работу.

— Ты что, выдра? Через час ты и шагу по болотам не пройдешь, здесь все зальет водой по горло. Послушай, ты не обязан мне верить, но я могу помочь найти этих чудовищ. Вернись со мной в Башню.

— Я потеряю время.

Лицо Джеймса не изменило выражения, но Тони чувствовал, как незримый металл поддается под ударами слов, как он стремиться к изменению.

— Меня сожрут, пока я возвращаюсь. Лошади заблудятся и завезут меня в овраг. Русалки заманят меня на русалочью оргию.

— Тебе не понравится русалочья оргия, — Джеймс протянул руку и вздернул Тони на ноги. — Ладно, давай посмотрим, не осталось ли еще целых фейерверков. Будет жаль, если такую красоту увидят лишь гули и альгули.

Еще два фургона они нашли в конце вырубки, вернее то, что от них осталось — угол деревянной рамы и колесо, торчащие из топи. Еще один застрял между деревьев, и держал целостность лишь на честном слове. Зато ящики в нем с дорогущими «драконами» и « скеллигскими драккарами» были не тронуты ни чудовищами, ни погодой. Они кое-как прикрепили ценный груз к своей повозке, замотав ящики кусками ткани, оторванной от крыши фургона. Когда выдвинулись в сторону деревни, дождь вовсю хлестал по глинистой дороге, превращая ее в русло для рыжих ручьев.

Поначалу Тони честно пытался поделиться своим плащом, но ведьмак пресек эти альтруистические порывы: накинул на него кусок дерюги, покрывавшей сиденье, отобрал вожжи и велел прекратить «страдать херней», он-де не мерзнет — ведьмачий метаболизм и все такое.

Примерно часа через два весь альтруизм вместе с последними приличиями Тони стремительно покинул: под кронами леса, где вилась дорога к Дубам, дождь превращался в мелкую холодную морось, которая проникала, кажется, в самые кости. Тони жался к Джеймсу так жадно, как и шлюхи к богатому клиенту постеснялись бы. Джеймс, благослови его Лебеда, никак это не комментировал.

— Я обещал объяснить, почему больше не делаю оружие, — бодро сказал Тони. Еще минуту назад он был уверен, что собирается рассказать очередную байку, да что угодно легкое и бессмысленное, лишь бы зубы не стучали от холода, и надвигающая ночная темень стала чуть менее мрачной. — Если, конечно, ты хочешь это услышать?

— Да, — Джеймс повернул к нему голову, в темноте не было видно, что там прячется в глазах, но в его голосе проскользнуло что-то похожее на требование, как будто этот рассказ важен и для него тоже. Что, в общем, не могло быть правдой, они знакомы-то пару дней.

— Это случилось в ноябре 1262 года, уже больше десяти лет назад. Ты ведь знаешь, что тогда происходило здесь, в землях Севера? Конечно, знаешь. Каждый ребенок знает. Объединенные Северные королевства дали последний бой Нильфгаарду при Соддене. — Тони потер глаза ладонью.

_От Яруги тянуло влажным запахом грязи, небо же было ясным, бледно-голубым, солнечным. Чародейский холм находился позади хирдов краснолюдов из Махакама, позади нордлингов и войск Тимерии, но даже там был слышен гул голосов, скрип военных машин, а солнце сверкало на щитах и копьях, так что ослепнуть было можно. Их добрая треть была выкована в цехах Старков чуть ли не накануне._

— Знаешь, Оружейный цех Старков никогда не выбирал сторону. Моему отцу было не важно, кому продавать оружие, лишь бы платили. Если бы он был все еще жив к шестьдесят второму году, я, скорее всего, сидел бы по другую сторону Яруги, в шатре под черными знаменами: Эмгыр никогда не скупился. Но родителей уже не было в живых, а я учился в Оксенфурте, пил и пел во всех кабаках Новиграда с магиками из Аретузы и Бен Арда, знал все рудные шахты Велена, как свои пять пальцев. Не знаю, когда я стал считать этот проклятый Север домом.

Тони замолчал, в горле было сухо, словно дождь, пропитавший его насквозь, не мог утолить его, как кружка воды не может напоить выжженную землю. Джеймс намотал вожжи на кулак правой руки, левой нашел руку Тони, накрыл ее, чуть сжав пальцы. Такой простой жест. Необходимый.

— Так вот, — продолжил Тони. Голос сипел, но хоть не дрожал. — Я не буду пересказывать ход битвы, он уже есть в любом учебнике военного дела. Она началась на рассвете. Утро было… как утро.

_Артауд терзал лютню, от нежной мелодии «Голубых рукавов» не осталось ничего, лютня расстроено звенела, и этот звон сливался со звуками барабанов и литавр снаружи палатки. Ильза руганулась и отобрала у него инструмент:_  
— Это невыносимо! Лучше уж в гвинт, чем эти кошачьи страдания!  
Тони рассмеялся:  
— Я знал, что тебя это доканает. Арти, вытаскивай колоду, мы сломили сопротивление!  
Но сыграть они не успели, только разложили карты, как в палатку влетела Филиппа Эйльхарт, оглядела их маленькую компанию и процедила:  
— На позиции. Живо.  
Тони поднялся вслед за Ильзой, они договорились стоять вместе, от Тони в магическом плане толку было мало, но он мог служить подпиткой. Он мог быть полезен.  
— Мой дорогой господин Старк, а вы-то куда собрались? — Филиппа открыла портал, и с неженской силой втолкнула его в черно-золотую спираль.  
Выпал из портала Тони чуть ли не в воды Ийсгита, здесь, вдалеке от основных сил стояла стрелковая бригада из Аэдирна. Даже, если бы он бежал, до Холма было не успеть до битвы. Да и смысла в этом уже не было: Содденский холм на глазах покрывался защитным куполом, белесым, как известь. 

— Они бы выстояли, чародеи на Холме: к вечеру ход битвы переломили в сторону Севера. Визимир уже послал к нильфгаардцам предложение о почетной сдаче. И вот тогда в купол Содденского холма ударила стена огня, такая мощная, что выжгла все защитные заклинания, как мох в камне. Из двадцати двух чародеев выжило только девять. Я знал их всех. — Тони медленно произнес, явно вспоминая чьи-то слова: «Двадцать два их было на том холме, двадцать и два чародея там бились, а четырнадцать пало. Страшный был бой — земля дыбом вставала, огонь валил с неба, что твой дождь, молнии били…»

— Тони, — позвал его Джеймс издалека. — Тони...

— Это не все. Не все! Этот огонь, это оружие, что испепелило Содденский холм, создал я. Работал над ним несколько лет, так гордился, что первый додумался, как преобразовать магию элементалей в вещественные объекты, разложить в формулы, подчинить строгой последовательности действий. Я назвал его «Иерихон», пришел в ужас от его силы и закрыл в одном из цехов. До битвы при Соддене я даже не знал, что его украли.

Тони замолчал, растирая ладонью грудь. Дождь все крапал по листьям, плащу и дороге, лошади шли медленно, скользили подковами в мокрой глине. Вода в колеях слабо светилась, указывая путь домой. Джеймс так и не отнял своей руки, твердые пальцы так же бережно сжимали ладонь Тони, и Тони не понимал, почему?

— Та огненная завеса, что ты сделал в первый день, и такая же сегодня, — это и есть «Иерихон»?

— Нет, что ты. Это тень от тени. «Иерихон» теперь существует лишь в моей голове. Я больше не делаю оружие, думаю, мне уже достаточно мертвецов вокруг меня.

— Это не твои мертвые.

— Откуда тебе знать?

— Кому, если не мне? За моей спиной мечи, что пролили столько крови, — хватило бы утопить дредноут. Но это не делает их убийцами. Убийца не тот, кто их выковал, а тот, кто их направляет. Такие, как люди, что применили украденный «Иерихон». Такие, как я.

— Ты не убийца! — Злость была такой сильной, что Тони сам не заметил, как схватил ведьмака за куртку. — Мне отец в детстве вместо сказок рассказывал истории про ведьмаков, с ума по ним сходил, как встретил одного такого. Он бы и меня, наверное, в ведьмачью школу отдал, если бы я не был единственным наследником. Я здорово бесился, особенно когда подрос, что не дотягиваю до папочкиных стандартов, ругался с ним, делал глупости, но всегда, всегда помнил его слова, что только ведьмаки стоят между нами и тьмой. Они убивают чудовищ. Они умирают, чтобы жили мы.

— Да я сам — чудовище! — Крикнул Джеймс и замолчал, резко, как отрубил. У Тони сердце заболело. В прямом смысле: дернулось и словно иглу сквозь себя пропустило.

— Мы только что сделали доброе дело: не дали настоящим чудовищам добраться до деревни. Ты — ведьмак.

Тони разжал пальцы, отпустил мокрую ткань ведьмачей куртки. Они сидели вполоборота друг к другу, вода лилась по их лицам, затекала в глаза, в рот, на вкус была, как талый снег.

— Боги, какая сентиментальная сцена. Ее бы поставить на театральных подмостках, — Тони тихо засмеялся, в глазах щипало: наверняка с дождем было что-то не так.

— Любишь театр? — Голос у Джеймса был ровный, словно и не случилось ничего, но металл теплел, это тепло Тони чувствовал даже через слои мокрой ткани и кожи.

— Больше баллады. Ну, знаешь такие, как «Неистовый Роланд» или «Белый волк», еще под вино отлично идут «Сиреневые очи»: Хочу во сне твой видеть локон черный, Фиалки глаз твоих, Что слез туманит тень.

Джеймс стянул зубами перчатку и коснулся пальцами лица Тони, пальцы оказались ледяными. От внезапного морозного ожога Тони дернулся, чуть не свалившись с мокрой скамейки. Джеймс отдернул руку, сжал в кулак, и спрыгнул с повозки в лужу. Только тогда Тони понял, что повозка не двигается, лошади встали, как вкопанные, возле размытого водой мостика через ручей — теперь уже целую речку. Он узнал место — развилка возле деревни, до Башни оставалось пару лиг не больше.

— Здесь не проехать. Bloede arse!

Тони зачем-то тоже слез на землю, тут же набрав в сапоги грязной жижи. В голове было пусто, но эта пустота не тяготила. Разговор с Джеймсом что-то сдвинул, отправил горы шлака в небытие. На чистом пространстве можно было ставить доменные печи, раздувать мехи, браться за молот, впервые за долгое время это казалось правильным. Щеку морозило прикосновение, но сейчас он бы все отдал, чтобы задержать его: он всю жизнь работал с огнем, так разве старый друг не поможет согреться? Согреть.  
Джеймс оглянулся на всплеск:

— Ты замерз. Сейчас еще и вымок окончательно.

— У меня в спальне камин. — Невпопад сказал Тони и уставился в темноту, но, увы, лица ведьмака было не разглядеть.

— До него еще доехать надо. Черт, ладно. Вернись в повозку, будешь править. Дай мне минуту и гони вперед, я не знаю, сколько лед продержится.

— Какой лед?

— Просто сделай, как я сказал, — Джеймс опустился на одно колено и сунул руку в разлившийся ручей, Тони почти ничего не было видно, но то, как вода начала замерзать, громко потрескивая и застывая неровными волнами, пропустить было невозможно. Он стегнул лошадей и те, громко цокая подковами по льду, пронеслись на относительно сухой участок дороги, где Тони остановил их.

— Ого, это было неожиданно. Невероятно, я бы сказал!

— Ведьмачий знак. Всего лишь, — Джеймс запрыгнул на сиденье и пожал плечами.

Ард, Игни, Квен, Аксий, Ирден — пять ведьмачьих знаков. Ни один из них не обладал способностью заморозки. Пять знаков. Других Тони не знал, потому что их не существовало.

Глава 5.

Узкие окна Башни светились желтыми пятнами. Увидев это, Тони испытал облегчение и радость, он успел прикипеть к разношерстной компании, которую нечаянно обрел здесь. И еще у него была хорошая новость.

— Ты знаешь, кто в доме? — напряженно спросил Джеймс, останавливая повозку у ворот.

— Да. Все в порядке. Это мои друзья, я говорил тебе о них.

— Я проверю.

Никакого вопроса в голосе Джеймса Тони не услышал, поэтому только зябко передернул плечами: все, чего он хотел, так это быстрее оказаться в тепле.  
Ведьмак растворился в темноте совершенно беззвучно, даже воду в лужах не всколыхнул. Это было впечатляюще и немного тревожно. В общем, именно так, чтобы сердце забилось в груди быстрее.  
Через минуту ворота распахнулись, и Джеймс махнул рукой. Лошадки, почуяв близость стойла и кормежки, резво потрусили во двор. А на первом этаже Башни открылась дверь, выбрасывая наружу свет и ее обитателей.

— Тони! — Наташа оттеснила Тора крутым бедром и подняла повыше фонарь. — Не мог нас дождаться?

— Эй, я был в хорошей компании! И, между прочим, мне есть о чем рассказать!

— В деревне нам поведали, что ты уехал в лес с ведьмаком, — Тор вышел во двор, словно и не замечая холодного дождя. — Надеюсь, вы не сражались с чудищами без нас?

— Ну… долгая история, — наконец нашелся Тони. Потом повернулся назад и сделал пространный жест в темноту. — И, кстати, знакомьтесь. Это Джеймс из Брёкелена. Мой друг.

Ведьмак вышел на свет, встряхнулся, как лесной кот, и вместо того, чтобы разглядывать новые лица, уставился на Тони так, будто тот не трясся от холода, а рубины под ноги бросал.

Наташа прищурила зеленые глаза, напряженно вглядываясь в дождь, и милостиво посторонилась:

— Познакомимся поближе в тепле. Давайте в дом. А Тор займется лошадьми, не так ли, дорогой?

— И осторожнее с грузом, его надо положить в сухое место, — добавил Тони.

Что там ответил Тор, Тони уже не слушал, он схватил Джеймса за руку и потащил за собой, целеустремленно, как пьяница, завидев вывеску трактира.  
Внутри было тепло, а с потолка не капало — что еще нужно для счастья? Клинт отсалютовал вошедшим кружкой от очага, где он проворачивал вертел с поросенком. Запахи жареного мяса сшибали с ног не хуже, чем удар в лицо. Тони простонал что-то радостное, сдирая с себя мокрый и грязный плащ.

— Yn weertad vatt'gern?* — спросил Клинт с улыбкой.

Тони ответил, может быть, резче, чем было нужно, но никаких шпионских игр в своем доме терпеть он собирался:

— Да, я полностью доверяю Джеймсу. И, Клинт, говори на общем, под этой крышей нет чужаков.

— Все нормально, — повернулся к нему ведьмак, он как раз пристроил свои мечи в стойку и озирался, явно не зная куда ступить, чтобы не изгваздать ковер. — Я понимаю и Hen Llinge и Ellilon.

Наташа впилась в него взглядом:

— Допускаю, что в ведьмачей школе тебя учили Старшей Речи, но откуда ты знаешь язык Ольх?

— Так, хватит! — Тони возмущенно хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Я прямо вижу, как Дийкстра смахивает слезы гордости за своих детишек, но, слава Лебеде, его здесь нет, как и всей его допросной команды! Или я ошибаюсь?

— Извини, — Наташа улыбнулась с тщательно отмеренной степенью виноватости. — Профдеформация, ничего другого. Давайте, переоденьтесь в сухое, мы пока накроем на стол.

Джеймс вопросительно приподнял брови, но Тони молча указал на лестницу на второй этаж: переодеться, действительно, было отличной идеей.

В спальне двоим было тесно: в центре комнаты все еще стояли стойки мегаскопа, и приходилось чуть ли не танцевать вокруг них. Тони зажег свечи на каминной полке, зажимая фительки между пальцев, быстро стащил с себя куртку. За спиной раздались тихие звуки отщелкнутых пряжек на кожаных ремнях, и Тони вцепился в дверцы шкафа, чтобы хоть так удержать себя и не обернуться. А сделать это хотелось нестерпимо. Неизвестно, сколько бы он простоял, вглядываясь в стопки одежды, если бы по спине не прошлось ощущение ласкающего взгляда. Тони повернул голову, не думая уже о приличиях и смущении, тут же пожалел об этом, потому что реальность избавила его от иллюзии контроля безжалостно. Джеймс стоял голый по пояс, белая кожа — у людей не бывает такой — все еще блестела от влаги; каждая точеная мышца, вырезанная и отполированная природой и мастерством, обрисовывалась светом и тенью. От левого плеча шли стальные лучи, свиваясь в один серебристый поток, который превращался в руку. На предплечье темнел широкий кожаный браслет. Глаза ведьмака были совсем черные, или так казалось в полумраке, они смотрели прямо на Тони, требуя слов или действий. Но Тони мог только сглатывать загустевший воздух.

— Настолько ужасно? Не тянет даже на «лапомонстра»? — шевельнул левым плечом Джеймс, по-своему истолковав молчание. Висельный юмор в его голосе безнадежно проигрывал горечи.

— Ты о руке? — искренне удивился Тони. — Она прекрасна. Ты и она, — он беспомощно зажмурился: просто смотреть не оставалось сил, — воплощенное чудо.

— Чудо? — Джеймс недоверчиво рассмеялся.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел золотых драконов? Даже если бы они не были самыми благородными созданиями этого мира, одной их красоте уже следовало бы поклоняться. А ведь они — соединение невозможного. Под чешуей зверя столько человечности, что хватило бы на всех нас.

— Ты только что назвал меня красивым, — с какой-то странной интонацией сказал ведьмак.

— Говорить правду легко и приятно, — немного нервно улыбнулся Тони. Мокрая рубашка облепила его, как вторая кожа, и он предпочитал думать, что колотит его от холода, а не от возбуждения.

— Me wett a’baeth aer te*.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я тоже знаю Старшую речь?

— Надеюсь на это, — Джеймс сжал кулаки до побелевших костяшек на здоровой руке. Металл в его теле низко гудел, словно от непосильной нагрузки.

Тони потянуло к нему, припаяло ладони к стонущей стали, вибрирующей под тонкой кожей. Между их телами осталось воздуха на один вдох, Тони поднял голову и сделал его, прежде чем потянуться за поцелуем.  
Губы у Джеймса не были холодными, они были ледяными, гладкими и твердыми, как стекло. Зубы заломило, но Тони едва заметил: рот обморозило сладостью, словно на язык сыпанули фруктового льда. В груди толкнулось волной жара — огненная магия противилась вторжению чужой стихии. Джеймс застонал, притягивая Тони ближе. И в эту секунду линзы мегаскопа стали лопаться с тонким звоном.  
Тони даже сообразить толком не успел, что происходит, как оказался у стены за широкой спиной.

— Что за…

— Выброс магической энергии. Ничего особенного, — быстро соврал Тони. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось отвлекаться на чертов мегаскоп. Но Джеймс уже отстранялся всем собой: гудение металла стихало, задушенное в стальном кулаке.

— Нужно одеться и спуститься вниз. Нас ждут.

— Вот так? Словно ничего не было?

— Прости. Некоторые вещи происходить просто не должны, — Джеймс говорил тихо, по-солдатски быстро надевая на себя сухие вещи. На Тони он не смотрел.

— А иначе? — Тони с беспомощной злостью врезал по дверце шкафа.

— А иначе жди беды, — глухо сказал Джеймс, и, прихватив свои мокрые вещи, вышел из комнаты.

Тони остался смотреть на закрытую дверь. Губы жгло, глаза тоже. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз так терял голову, когда в последний раз его отвергали, и не хотел вспоминать, как это оказывается больно.

 

Когда Тони спустился на первый этаж, все уже сидели за столом. Тор что-то рассказывал, разводя руками, и едва не сбивая ими посуду с полок, Клинт деловито разделывал мясо, Джеймс с абсолютно отстраненным лицом смотрел на Наташу, которая что-то тихо говорила, наклоняясь к нему так близко, что задевала грудью плечо.

— Горячая еда! Скажите мне, что в своих блужданиях по топям вы отыскали пару бутылок Эверлюса или хотя бы Сан-Суси? — Тони надеялся, что фальшь в его веселом голосе не заметна: должна же долгая придворная жизнь приносить хоть какую-то пользу.

— В Штейгерах купили клюквенную настойку. Тор попробовал и пока жив, так что пить можно.

— Не показатель, он молоко с огурцами ест, и ничего. Но, ладно, это все мелочи. Вы нашли Халка?

— Тони, — предостерегающе начала Наташа, но Тони не дал ей договорить.

— Я ведь сказал, что полностью доверяю Джеймсу. Мы можем рассказать ему. Я думаю, что мы должны.

— И что такое Халк? И почему я должен о нем знать? — спросил ведьмак.

— Великан с большим сердцем, — включился в беседу Тор. — Сейчас спит в развалинах старой заставы.

— Вы не поверите, но у всех великанов большое сердце, только вот на нрав и привычки к людоедству это не влияет. Я так понимаю, что-то еще не так с этим Халком?

— Он заколдован! — ответил Тони. — Я и сам об этом узнал не сразу, а после того, как Халк меня спас, а потом к моему порогу заявился Тор, а потом мы пошли в лес, а уже там…

— Тони!

— Э, да?

— По порядку, хорошо? — попросил Джеймс, в уголках его губ подрагивала улыбка. Сами губы от света очага, от настойки, от недавнего поцелуя, были яркими, ягодными даже на вид. Тони пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы перевести взгляд куда-то еще.

— Конечно, — со всем достоинством сказал он. — Итак.

Глава 6.

Тор появился ранним утром, на следующий день после прогулки Тони к эльфийским руинам. Роса еще не опала с травы, поэтому он долго стучал в ворота, выкрикивая зычным басом пожелания здравия и процветания. Тони, который накануне уговорил в одно лицо бутылку Эст-эста, остро пожалел, что не доучился в Бен Арде до проклятий. Поняв, что сволочной посетитель никуда не уйдет, а так и будет орать, пока не охрипнет, Тони прихватил арбалет и вышел во двор. Вчерашний день оставил смутное ощущение ночного кошмара, которое одновременно будоражило воображение и требовало уединения, чтобы хорошенько поразмыслить над загадкой зеленого великана. А эту загадку Тони твердо был намерен разгадать, и желательно в покое и тишине.  
Он распахнул ворота, и, оттянув рычаг на арбалете, наставил его на нежданного гостя. Тот оказался молодым мужиком такой здоровенной комплекции, что Тони пришлось голову задрать для того, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. На редкость неприятное было чувство. Еще он оказался уроженцем Скеллиге, светловолосым, заросшим, как медведь, одетым поверх войлочной фуфайки в кольчугу и в красный шерстяной плащ.

— Ты кто?

— Я — Тор, сын Одина, и я ищу мастера Старка.

Сын Одина смотрел на него сверху вниз с детской надеждой и с таким же детским удивлением, словно поверить не мог, что человек перед ним в силах был поднять кузнечный молот.  
«По крайней мере, у меня тоже есть борода», — грустно подумал Тони, — «Бородка, на самом деле, но кого волнуют нюансы?»

— Может, поищешь, где-нибудь еще, в Дьяволовой яме, например?

— Это ты! — Радостно воскликнул Тор. — Мне говорили, что язык у тебя так же искусен, как и руки!

— К чему столько любезностей?

— Ты должен помочь мне стать мужчиной!

Тони молча смотрел на него, палец на спусковом крючке подрагивал. Как он дошел до жизни такой, было совершенно непонятно. Тор между тем не останавливался:

— Прославленным мужем! Для этого мне нужно исполнить три гейса: выковать оружие, сложить песню и спасти прекрасную деву!

— У меня нет слуха, прекрасной девы нет тоже, а ближайший кузнец есть в деревне на тракте. Все, спасибо, что зашел, было очень познавательно. До свиданья и прощай!

— Подожди, добрый мастер! Я не с пустыми руками! Я принес тебе дар!

Тони чертыхнулся про себя: любопытство всегда было его слабым местом:

— Надеюсь, это не ростра в виде голой бабы?

— Нет! — Радостно проревел Тор. — Гораздо лучше! Это бочка хмельного меда, трижды три года пролежавшая там, где солнце не всходит!

— Ты же не думаешь, что я куплюсь на кружку пива? — Тони закатил глаза и убрал арбалет за спину. — К тому же у меня закуски нет.

— Пока я шел сюда, я убил оленя!

— Сегодня точно Рыбы в Козероге или Весы в Овне, а, может, Лев и Скорпион в Близнецах, словом, не день, а полная задница. Ладно, заходи. Съедим твоего оленя, и ты пойдешь, откуда пришел.

К полудню от оленя остались только обглоданные мослы, а в бочонке меда убавилось жидкости на добрую треть. Причем Тони безнадежно отставал, что было обидно. Честь бывшего студиоза Бен Арда требовала реванша. Он снова приложился к кружке, промахнувшись всего разок.

— И тут брат мой говорит, что у змеи два конца! Понял, два конца! — Тор расхохотался и ударил оленьим ребром по столу: миски с огурцами и яблоками подпрыгнули. — А начала-то и нет!

Тони вздрогнул и вытаращил на него глаза: в них троилось и дробилось. От этого казалось, что народу за столом, как портовом кабаке: как бы кому локтем в бок не заехать.

— А я видел великана, — сказал он слегка заплетающимся языком. — Он тут живет, на болоте. И он зеленый. А ты говоришь: Ермун… рмун…д… Гад!

Тор вскочил с места, опрокинув лавку:

— В счастливый час я повстречал тебя, мой любезный друг! Идем же скорее, убьем злое чудище! Спасем томящя… юю… томную деву!

— Хороший план, — Тони с трудом поднял голову, и тревожно пояснил: — Но только он не дева! Наверное. Честно сказать, я не раз… гл… дел.

— Да! У нас полно дел! Вперед! — Тор вытащил его из-за стола, прихватив еще соленые огурцы и декоративную секиру со стены.

Зачем Тони пошел за сумасшедшим скеллигцем, ему самому было не совсем понятно. Алкоголь ослаблял в нем естественное сопротивление к прелестям абсурда, и они звали его песней сирен в глубины бушующего вокруг леса. Лета. Жизни. И прочего.

Все что от Тони потребовалось — это показать тропу на болота, дальше события увлекли его за собой, как утлый челн влечет бурный поток. Да, алкоголь еще и подстегивал его воображение, заставляя во всем видеть поэтическую сторону. Тор не отставал, иногда останавливался, раскидывая руки и декламируя что-то замысловатое на островном языке. В эти минуты Тони прислонялся к красному плащу перед собой и дремал, что, вероятно, было бы оскорбительно для оратора, если бы тот не был так занят собственным великолепием.

Куда бы они зашли, так и осталось неизвестным, потому что, миновав эльфийские развалины, они уткнулись в препятствие. На самом деле уткнулся Тор, так как наконечник стрелы смотрел точнехонько в его правый глаз. Владелец стрелы в линялой лиловой куртке стоял на каменном валуне с крайне высокомерном видом.

— Ты кто? — Мрачно спросил Тор, прерванный в разгар очередной декламации.

— Это скоя’таэль, — уныло вздохнул Тони. — Не разговаривай с ним, они все неадекватны.

— Не ад… кто?

— Вот именно: Ад и Доль Блатанна.

— Glaeddyv vort, dh'oine!* — Наконец вклинился в обмен репликами эльф.

— Вот умник, смотри-ка! — Тони ткнул Тора в бок. — Мы бы побросали мечи, если бы у нас был хоть один. Кстати, почему в поход на великана мы их не взяли?

— У меня есть топор! — Рыкнул Тор.

— Это не топор. Это позолоченная секира из красного дерева, олова и перламутровых пластин, украшенная дерьмовыми рубинами. Ее мне подарил Кистрин, король Вэрдена, за чертеж дворцового водопровода, хотя на самом деле, за то, чтобы я не лез под юбки фрейлин его жены, — Выпалил Тони на одном дыхании. — Отдай ее этому партизану и пошли обратно. Мне нужно выпить, а тебе найти корабль до Скеллиге.

— Но я никуда не уеду, пока не повергну великана!

— Заткнитесь вы оба! — Заорал эльф и спрыгнул на землю. Тони с сочувствием подумал, что выглядит он так, словно его укачало.

Тор набычился, крепче сжимая секиру. Где-то затоковала кукушка. А из елок выплыла, как дух лесной, прекрасная дева.

— Клинт, я тебя предупреждала: «Увидишь Старка, беги, пока не заработал аневризму», — сказала она, глядя на них на всех без особой симпатии.

— Наташа! Какими судьбами? — фальшиво обрадовался Тони. — Вижу, ты как всегда по колено в… болоте.

— Я тебя в нем утоплю, если не придержишь язык.

— А потом Пеппер превратит тебя в лягушку.

— Это надо было дожить до двенадцатого века, чтобы мужчины начали прятаться за юбки! — Наташа встала рядом с эльфом и коснулась его руки, заставляя опустить лук.

— Поэтому ты носишь штаны, — пробормотал Тони в сторону.

Наташа одобрительно улыбнулась и провела ладонью по бедру, туго обтянутому черной кожей:

— Ладно, иди сюда, божье наказанье!

Тони послушно шагнул в объятья, жалобно прошептав в рыжие локоны:

— Только не говори мне, что тебя прислали Пеп или Дийкстра, чтобы следить за мной.

— Не скажу, — снисходительно ответила Наташа.

— Прекрасная дева, меня зовут Тор, сын Одина! Скажи, не нужно ли тебя спасти из лап этого лесного лучника или, может, Зеленый великан угрожает твоему покою? — Прогрохотал рядом Тор голосом полным надежды.

— Насчет «Зеленого великана» поговорим попозже, за бутылкой вина, рядом с горящим очагом, и после долгого купанья с лавандовым мылом, — Наташа многозначительно перевела взгляд с Тора на Тони, и тот застонал:

— Все-таки луна в Драконе, никак иначе. Или кто-то ночью нацарапал мне на воротах: «Стол и ночлег! Бесплатно в любое время суток!» А может, не надо было красить дверь зеленой краской? Все знают, что зеленый к неприят…

— К новым друзьям! — Эльф отмер, наконец, и, конечно, оказался тем еще придурком.

 

Сесть и поговорить удалось им далеко не сразу: Наташа не шутила, когда говорила про купание. Пришлось таскать воду и растапливать баню на заднем дворе. Тор в это время сходил в деревню, купил две корзины снеди. Клинт разгреб бардак на кухне. Тони вдосталь нахвастался маленьким големом и уличной кузней. Одна Наташа сидела на диванчике и улыбалась, безмолвно одобряя суету вокруг.

Когда все собрались за столом, был уже глубокий вечер. В распахнутое окно тянуло запахами дыма и сухого клевера. Надрывались лягушки и сверчки, прославляя желтую тыквенную луну.

— Так вы знакомы, друг мой Энтони и прекрасная Наташа? — спросил Тор, откусывая сразу пол-каравая.

— Скучная история, — быстро сказал Тони, щедро плеснув себе скеллигского меда: ужин грозил затянуться.

— Он пытался высыпать кошель золотых мне в декольте, чтобы я…

— Боги, это было в «Пассифлоре»! Откуда я знал, что ты там не работаешь? Приличные девушки в такие заведения не ходят, потому что там всё крайне неприлично, даже статуи!

— Ты не рассказывала, что вы познакомились со Старком в борделе, — светски заметил Клинт.

Тор поперхнулся. Тони попытался быстро напиться. И опьянеть. Наташа бархатно рассмеялась:

— Моему работодателю нужно было, чтобы Тони Старк срочно сделал кое-что важное, а так как тот уже неделю не вылезал из «Пассифлоры», у меня был выбор: натравить на него Виржинию Поттс или все сделать самой. Я выбрала милосердие.

— Ты привязала меня к кровати!

— Зато ты выслушал меня и даже согласился немного поработать на благо Родины.

— У меня свободное подданство. Я, можно сказать, житель мира!

— Зато банки, в которых лежат твои капиталы, украшены тимерскими лилиями, — сладко улыбнулась Наташа, и закончила: — Вот так мы и подружились.

— Заплетаем друг другу косы и меняемся туфлями, — пробормотал Тони, так быстро, как мог. Вообще, женщин Тони любил, всячески восхищался, и в их присутствии веселел и расцветал. Так что это был какой-то магический казус, что самыми близкими дамами в его жизни были Виржиния Поттс и Наташа Романова — обе воплощенный ужас, правда, великолепный до кончиков ногтей.

— Вы, люди, такие странные. Подумаешь, привязала! Подумаешь, бордель! — воскликнул Клинт, хищно примериваясь к жареному гусю. — Моя Королева — дракон! К тому же в бегах! И как ей служить? Выкладывать на поле золотые слитки в слово «Arse»?

— Я знаю, это значит «задница» на эльфском! — оживился Тор и поднял кружку. — Тост! Выпьем за нити Норн, что свели нас вместе! И еще — за великана, что так удачно бродит рядом!

— Ни-ни, — пригрозила Наташа пальчиком, — я не дам тебе его убить.

— И я, — присоединился Тони.

— А ты-то почему? — удивилась она.

— Он мне жизнь спас.

— Хоть меня и огорчает то, что этот великан вам дорог, а значит, я не прибью его голову к стене моего дома, но хороший рассказ поможет избыть грусть. — Тор хлопнул Тони по спине так, что тот чуть не упал лицом в пучок редиса. — Поведай нам, что с тобой случилось?

И Тони поведал.

— А потом он оставил меня на развилке дорог и ушел обратно в лес, — закончил он свой рассказ. — И я уверен в том, что он разумный!

— Ну что ж, теперь моя очередь, — сказала Наташа, выслушав его. — Все помнят, что творилось в Новиграде два года назад? За месяц до своей смерти Радовит совсем съехал крышей: жег всех, кто мог зверобой от вербены отличить. На всех площадях костры полыхали. Мы с Клинтом тогда работали на Дийкстру, бывшего шефа реданской разведки. При Радовите он ушел в подполье, стал одним из воротил подпольного бизнеса в Новиграде и звался Сиги Ройвеном. Ему Радовит мешал, как кость в горле, а его зверства и подавно. Когда чародейка Трисс Меригольд начала тайно вывозить магиков из города, мы стали ей помогать от его лица.  
Однажды, мы с Клинтом вели группу алхимиков через канализацию к реке, и наткнулись на гнездо утопцев. Нас здорово там потрепало. Мы оба были ранены, но смогли бы закончить дело, только вот у самого выхода нас встретил каттакан. — Клинт нашел руку Наташи и сжал ее пальцы. — Все, что оставалось, — героически умереть. И тут один из алхимиков достал из своей сумки какую-то склянку и велел нам уходить. Мы пытались спорить, но он просто выпил свой эликсир и стал изменяться. Кричал от боли, будто с него кожу заживо сдирают. А через пару секунд превратился в зеленокожего огромного монстра, который убил каттакана, как комара прихлопнул. Мы спаслись. А он так и не обратился в человека. Скрылся в туннелях.

— Его звали Брюс Беннер. Мы потом расспросили остальных алхимиков про него, — подхватил рассказ Клинт. — Долго еще искали, куда он мог деться. Нашли только недавно по слухам и следам. Он залег здесь, в болотах Велена. Местные называют его «Халк» и верят, что он прислужник ведьм с топей. Что делать дальше, мы не знаем.

— Он славный человек и воин! — Тор уважительно покивал головой. — Я рад, что не успел его убить.

Тони сидел, вытаращив глаза.

— Брюс Беннер? Профессор Брюс Беннер? Я был на его лекциях о тонком эфире в Оксенфурте. Он выдающийся алхимик современности! Человечество нам не простит, если мы ему не поможем!

Все собравшиеся дружно подняли кружки в единодушном согласии.

Но лето подошло к концу, за ним пришел обильный Ламмас: деревья вызолотили листву, ветер пригнал дожди и первые холода, — а благие намерения никак не воплощались в жизнь. Халк убегал, стоило приблизиться к нему на расстояние взгляда. Единственное, чего они добились, это того, что еду, лекарственные травы, шкуры и кое-какие другие вещи, Халк начал забирать с мест, которые они отметили его именем, выложенным камнями.

Вместе с тем Тор прижился в Башне, обустроив себе жилье из летней кухни, что примыкала к округлому боку первого этажа. Кажется, жизнь в глуши его не тяготила, он с удовольствием помогал Тони в кузне, ходил на охоту. К осени уже сам мог подковывать деревенских лошадок, править бороны и косы. С мечом пока не получалось, но скорее из-за того, что Тору не нравился ни один эскиз, а не из-за того, что Тони боялся доверить ему заготовку.  
Клинт и Наташа мотались между Севером и Ничейными землями, занятые какими-то важными делами, раз в пару недель наведываясь в Башню.  
А Тони трудился над старкфейерверками, которые должны были стать грандиозным событием на первом балу принцессы Анаис.  
Кто же знал, что деревенская идиллия окончится так страшно.

Глава 7.

— Мы боялись, что на обоз мог напасть Халк, хотя и не верили в это, — Тони закончил свой рассказ и потянулся, наконец, к тарелке. Последние слова вышли невнятно. — Ведь мы знаем, Халк — это заколдованный профессор Беннер.

— Не думаю, что он заколдован или проклят, — покачал головой ведьмак. — Судя по тому, что я услышал, этот человек принял эликсир и превратился. Слишком уж похоже на мутацию. Хотя я никогда не встречался с такой стремительной метаморфозой.

— Мутация как у ведьмаков? — заинтересованно спросил Клинт. — А они вообще обратимы?

Ответила ему Наташа:

— В Туссенте я как-то находила копии заметок некого Моро, который пытался ведьмака сделать обычным человеком. У него ничего не вышло.

— Брюс Беннер все же никогда ведьмаком не был, будем надеяться, что в его случае есть шанс. — Тони обратился к Джеймсу: — Ты поможешь?

— Я… у меня мало времени. И в любом случае, сначала нужно закончить работу.

— Вот, кстати, что за твари напали на обоз? — спросила Наташа. — Деревенские считают, что это медведи.

— Гончие Дикой Охоты.

Тишина, которая наступила после этих слов, была так глубока, что слышно было дождь, барабанящий в окна. А потом заговорили разом.

— Что? Это же бабкины сказки!

— Откуда они здесь?

— Дело плохо. Эти твари уже наведывались в Велен, после них только могилы остались, — нахмурилась Наташа, опрокинув в себя стопку настойки.

— А я думал, что Дикую Охоту разбили два года назад при Ундвике? Славная была битва! Жаль, что я тогда не был на Скеллиге.

— Как они сюда попали и что им здесь нужно? — озвучил главные вопросы Тони, глядя на Джеймса.

— Не знаю, — ответил тот. — Но собираюсь найти их и уничтожить.

— В одиночку? Да ты, vatt'gern, сумасшедший! — Клинт недоверчиво покачал головой. — Надо дождаться тех солдат, что Дийкстра отправил.

— Гончие — магические твари, убить их можно только серебряным мечом. От солдат толку будет немного.

— Ведьмак прав, — вмешалась в спор Наташа, — несколько вояк тут не помогут, но вот связаться с Дийкстрой и попросить прислать чародея, а лучше двух, нужно. Тони, настроишь мегаскоп?

— Я бы рад, но я линзу разбил. Все линзы, на самом деле. Случайно.

— Серьезно, Тони? Мы теперь еще и без связи?

— Может, перестанете паниковать? — спросил Джеймс, обводя тяжелым взглядом всех по очереди. — Я уже убивал гончих Дикой Охоты. Справлюсь и сейчас. Утром отправлюсь за ними.

— Днем, — поправил его Тони. — Я ведь обещал, что помогу тебе их найти.

Спать разбрелись не сразу: сначала Клинт предложил разыграть единственную кровать в гвинт. Наташа выслушала предложение, потом сказала, что в гвинт они могут разыграть мытье посуды и уборку, а она идет спать в кровать, и, не дай Мелитэле, кто-нибудь ей в этом помешает. Смельчаков не нашлось. Спустя какое-то время ушел к себе Тор, Клинт улегся в гнездо из кресла и стульев, Джеймс вытянулся у камина на полу, Тони рухнул на диванчик и моментально вырубился. Проснулся он от звука скрипнувшей двери, сонно огляделся вокруг: камин почти погас, но его света хватало, чтобы понять, что он остался один. Тони поворочался несколько минут, но сон не возвращался. Он встал, надел сапоги, завернулся в плащ, и вышел во двор.

До полноценного рассвета еще оставалось полчаса-час, но над острыми верхушками елей уже дрожало бледное свечение. Дождь кончился, на улице сильно потеплело. Туман, плотный и жемчужно-белый, низко стелился, переливаясь через стену. Было тихо. В такие минуты Тони казалось, что из леса, из темных речных вод, из каменных шахт и парящей земли выходит что-то огромное, невидимое глазу, сотканное из синей дремы и потерянного эха. Выходит, чтобы встать за воротами, поманить за собой. Туда, в черные беззвездные коридоры меж еловых лап, по мшистым тропам, ведущим из ниоткуда в никуда. Стоит только решиться.

— Ясный будет день, — сказали рядом, и Тони вздрогнул, отводя взгляд от леса.

Клинт сидел на перилах крыльца, задрав голову к небу:

— Смотри, — звезды. А самая яркая в это время — Ichaer Iers — кровавая звезда, предвестница Саовины, путеводная нить для Deard Ruadhri.

— Кто такие Deard Ruadhri? — спросил Тони, слова были знакомы, но вот, что скрывалось за ними — нет.

— Красные Всадники — воины Дикой Охоты, лишенные памяти, не ведающие жалости и любви. Сросшиеся со своими железными латами и мечами так, что сами стали слепым оружием. И это не страшная сказка, что рассказывают у костра. Я видел их. И больше не хочу.

— Ты думаешь, они могут прийти за своими питомцами? — Тони поежился от внезапного озноба.

— Я не знаю, но, может быть, знает он, — Клинт спрыгнул со своего насеста и, прежде чем зайти в Башню, показал глазами на фигуру ведьмака, что двигалась к ним сквозь туман.

Тони и не думал раньше, что можно испытывать удовольствие, просто глядя на чьи-то движения, будь они хоть трижды легкими и текучими, красивыми, как взмах клинка. Но вот смотрел и чувствовал радость.  
Джеймс остановился в паре шагов. Лицо его приобрело странное смятенное выражение, за которым читалось что-то сложное, хрупкое, возможно, не знакомое ему самому. Тони решил, что это может быть нежностью.

— Поискал трав для ведьмачих эликсиров, — пояснил Джеймс и добавил мягче и тише: — Почему не спишь? Еще рано.

— Я обещал тебе помочь, а для этого надо встать с первыми петухами. Очень надеюсь, что уважаемый староста Пшемек выполнил уговор и сейчас везет сюда мое найденное имущество. Было бы грубо встречать его закрытыми воротами. Ты наверняка хочешь спросить, что я собираюсь сделать? — Тони рассмеялся, театрально взмахивая руками. — Показать тебе настоящее волшебство, конечно!

— Жду с нетерпением, — губы Джеймса дрогнули в улыбке, и весь он прозвенел чистой сталью.

Тони даже сердиться на него не мог, только думал: «Ну что же ты делаешь со мной? С нами?»

К рассвету староста и несколько селян подогнали к Башне подводу с уложенными на нее красным тканевым стогом и плетеной корзиной, долго устраивали все это великолепие на заднем дворе, растягивая над сложной конструкцией из свай, торчащих из глубокой ямы. К этому времени проснулись и остальные: Тор вытаскивал из подвала ящики и емкости, Наташа с Клинтом и ведьмаком наблюдали за процессом. Тони вещал:

— Можно сказать, я первый поднялся в воздух, почти не прибегая к помощи магии. Когда я построю доменную печь, магия для моего «Железного человека» вообще больше не понадобиться. Болотный газ, раскаленный кокс, понимаете? Нет? Ладно, объясню в другой раз. А пока приходится наполнять шар парами от воды, железных опилок и серной кислоты. Это, кстати, опасно. Я говорил, что это опасно?

— Нет, мастер! — в несколько нестройный голосов отозвались помощники из дубовчан.

— О, хорошо. Значит, вовремя вспомнил. А что все встали? Работайте!

— Я, конечно, поражен твоей гениальностью, но ты уверен, что полет не закончится, как в прошлый раз, на верхушке дерева? — Джеймс с сомнением обходил сложенную ткань. — Меня однажды поднял василиск, так вот убить-то я его убил, только падать с высоты двух фурлонгов мне не понравилось.

— На этот раз шару не нужно никуда лететь. Серьезно, все будет просто отлично: «Железный человек» поднимет нас над лесом и все болота будут как на ладони. Учитывая, что гончие оставляют характерный след из замерзшей травы и инея, думаю, мы увидим, где они остановились. Или ты, — Тони замер, — мне не доверяешь?

— Тебе я доверяю, — спокойно сказал Джеймс. — А вот магии — не очень.

— К черту магию! Это наука! И совсем немного волшебства, — честно добавил Тони напоследок.

К полудню воздушный шар наполнился горячим паром и поднялся над землей. Удерживали его неподвижно лишь четыре каната, прикрепленные к веревочной сетке на шаре. «Железный человек» был большим, как амбар; полотнища красного цвета перемежались серыми и желто-белыми заплатками, — весь он выглядел, как осенний кленовый лист, если бы, конечно, существовали клены размером с гору.  
В яме погасили огонь, к шару прикрепили корзину. Тони забрался в нее под опасливые взгляды дубовчан, следом запрыгнул Джеймс.  
Тони впервые поднимался в воздух с кем-то еще, и вся ситуация напоминала последние минуты перед студенческим экзаменом, когда любая возможная неудача казалась драмой. А может, дело в том, что сейчас рядом находился человек, с которым Тони хотел разделить даже не успех, и не восторг первооткрывателя, а причастность к чему-то новому, удивительному, до этого принадлежащему лишь ему одному.

— Готов? — спросил он и, дождавшись кивка, широко улыбнулся: — Тогда руби канаты! Всегда хотел это сказать и почувствовать себя хоть немного пиратом!

Шар тяжело покачнулся и плавно поплыл вверх. Выше и выше, над двором, над верхушками елей, над крышей Башни, туда, где были солнце и небо и больше ничего.

Джеймс вцепился в край корзины, лицо его, обращенное вперед, открылось, как и мир перед ним, враз утратив спокойствие. Он смотрел на уплывающую вниз землю с жадностью и изумлением, словно видел чудо и хотел запомнить каждый миг того, что уже не повторится. Велен разворачивался вширь, открывая лесные тропы и разливы ручьев, дальние холмы и болотные топи. Велен заливало солнце. Свет превращал воду в зеркала, а воздух в золотой дым. И взгляд Джеймса, когда он перевел его на Тони, был полон золотым маревом.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

— Отыскать гончих в наших общих интересах.

— Не за это. За то, что ты, — Джеймс протянул руку и почти благоговейно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к груди Тони, — как aine, как aenye (1).

Тони схватился за канат, чтобы не податься навстречу, и тут же разозлился на себя за это желание.

— Собираешься любоваться и не трогать? Так я не оценю. Откуда у тебя эти тупые эльфские замашки: по десять лет томно вздыхать: О, аen'drean va, eveigh aine? (2) — и держать руки при себе.

— Ну, не очень-то у меня это выходит. Черт, Тони, я уйду через пару дней, и все на этом! Как ты не понимаешь?

— Ты меня что ли жалеешь?

— Ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь, — Джеймс отвел глаза. Добавил с ожесточением: — Я не все рассказал. Ты, кажется, во всех видишь друзей. Это свойственно таким, как ты.

— Таким, как я? — Тони прищурился. — Идиотам?

— Хорошим людям.

— Прекрати. Просто, прекрати. На твоих руках кровь, на моих копоть… мне плевать. Здесь нет ни хороших, ни плохих, здесь только мы. Хочешь мне что-то сказать, говори! Но это не изменит того, что я слышу твое сердце, я чувствую, как сталь в твоем теле мне поет. И что мне делать с этим знанием?

— Тони, я не тот, кем ты меня считаешь, я даже не ведьмак. Я не прошел последнее испытание. Знак, который я ношу, мне не принадлежит!

— Ты убил его? Владельца знака?

— Что? Нет! — воскликнул Джеймс, с удивлением глядя на него. — Купил в какой-то лавке.

— Хорошо. Потому что, как по мне, у тебя мутации ведьмака, ты убиваешь чудовищ, носишь два меча за спиной. Ты — ведьмак. И да, я знаю о магии Хлада, которой ты владеешь, поэтому если хочешь еще о чем-то мне рассказать, то самое время!

— Кстати о Хладе, — изменившимся голосом сказал Джеймс, взял Тони за плечи и развернул его на восток. — Смотри.

Тони приготовился было возмутиться переменой темы, но сразу осекся: лигах в пяти от Башни лесной ковер темно-зеленых елей проваливался круглой проплешиной, на ней в центре небольшого озерца стояла каменная неровная арка, — но это было не главное. Все: и арку и озеро, и деревья вокруг — засыпало слоем снега.

— Спускай нас вниз.

— Да, — коротко согласился Тони.

 

— Местные называют их «Ведьмины воротца». Там рядом жила водяная баба, сожрала как-то заблудившихся грибников, и мужики из Дубов забили ее батогами, — рассказывал Клинт. Он шел первым, потому что единственный знал дорогу.

К заснеженному озеру отправились все, кто был в Башне, кроме селян. Высокие ели перемежались орешником и рябиной, лес был по-осеннему чистым, устланным понизу хвоей и опавшими листьями. Лучи солнца, косо падающие сквозь ветви, выхватывали искрой то чудом уцелевшую гроздь алых ягод на кусте, то серебряную вязь паутины, то мелькнувшую пеструю птичку. Казалось невозможным никакое зло в прозрачном и ясном воздухе вокруг.

— Но эти «воротца» не ее рук дело, конечно, — продолжал Клинт. Голос его становился тише, потом снова набирал силу, когда его владелец выныривал из-за особенно толстого дерева. — Стоят тут уже пару сотен лет, если не больше. На них есть надпись, правда почти стертая: «Аebere ginvael».

— Открытый лед? — автоматически перевел Тони.

— Лед откроет, — уточнил Джеймс. — Это портал. Один из камней перехода Aen Elle, я встречал такие раньше.

— Это ведь все плохие новости, да? — спросила Наташа. — Я мало что понимаю в колдовстве, но у вас такие лица, что мне сильно не по себе.

— Если там будет кто-то, с кем можно сразиться, то это хорошая новость! — возразил ей Тор. У него единственного на лице читалось воодушевление.

— Те, кто могут появиться из этого портала, вам не по зубам, — резко сказал ведьмак.

На этих словах они вышли из заслона мелких елок на открытое место. Вблизи поляна была меньше, чем казалось с высоты. Озеро обернулось заболоченной низинкой, очерченной сухим камышом и осокой. Сейчас она заледенела до самого дна. Лед наползал и на небольшой холм, где стояла арка, от нее шло низкое раздражающее гудение. Возле — землю покрыл снег, на котором темной россыпью виднелись следы звериных лап и подков. Было холодно, как в зимний день.  
Тор прошел вперед, присел и смерил след подковы ладонью:

— Добрые кони, такие и великана унесут.

Клинт наклонился к нему и смуро уточнил:

— След глубоко вдавлен, край острый с зубцами. Это боевой конь под латника, — он поднял глаза, нашел взглядом Джеймса. — Vatt'gern, скажи мне, что это не то, о чем я думаю.

— Это Красные Всадники и их свора. И они вернутся.

Джеймс смотрел на арку, такой же захолодевший, как воздух вокруг, прямой и неподвижный — черный росчерк на белом фоне. Тони молчал; в соединение ребер толкался изнутри вечно-горящий огонь, но не мог отогреть. Он как-то сразу все понял, в одну секунду, и эта секунда упала, тяжелая, как снежный пласт или тишина.

— Мне одной кажется, что ты знаешь больше, чем говоришь, ведьмак? — настороженно спросила Наташа.

— Мой друг мечтал сражаться с чудовищами. Хотел спасти мир. Ему было тогда неполных двадцать, на год меньше, чем мне. Чего хотел я, не помню. Наверное, выжить и получить свои два меча, наконец, — Джеймс говорил ровно, немного отстраненно, словно рассказывал не о себе. Он стоял лицом к арке, и Тони не видел его глаз. — Последнее испытание выпало нам зимой. С утра светило солнце, но к вечеру, когда мы достигли горного прохода, началась метель. За несколько часов до этого в сражение с троллем я повредил руку, но ничего не сказал Стиву. Может быть из-за глупой гордости? Не помню. Карабкаясь вверх по скалам, я ничего не видел: снег валил в лицо. Так что я поднимался на ощупь. На звук движения Стива впереди. Неудачно поставил ногу, соскользнул и повис на поврежденной руке. Мне не хватило минуты продержаться до помощи. Я очень долго падал. Лежал внизу, переломанный, и проклинал ведьмачью живучесть. Быстрая смерть меня обошла. И вот там, в бреду, я увидел, как из снежных вихрей вышли они: всадники в черных латах, с черепами на железных шлемах. Они забрали меня. Забрали мою боль. Мою руку. Мои желания. Мою память. И дали это… — Джеймс развернулся и взялся за ремни. Сбросил перевязь с мечами, снял куртку.

Побледневший Клинт встал перед Наташей, заведя руку за спину и сжав лук. Тор озадаченно переводил взгляд с него на застывшего Тони. Джеймс избавился от рубахи, открывая сталь, и подцепил кожаный браслет на предплечье, сдернул его, как засохшую ткань с раны. Там на блестящем металле горела алым звезда.

— Glaedvael — Клинок Зимы! — выдохнул Клинт одним стонущим звуком.

Джеймс жутковато улыбнулся:

— Люди чаще называют меня Fuire.

— Это значит призрак! Я знаю, — поспешно уточнил Тор, жалобно уставившись на Тони, словно у него было объяснение происходящему. Тони разлепил примерзшие губы:

— Тебе нужен «Иерихон»?

— Я впервые о нем услышал от тебя день назад, но в одном ты прав: им нужно оружие, — Джеймс поймал его взгляд. Поднятые ветром снежинки ложились ему на плечи и не таяли. — Два года назад при Ундвике Эредин Бреакк Глас… мой хозяин был убит. Он не ждал поражения, поэтому меня оставили на корабле, на Нагльфаре, в резерве. Когда корабль пошел ко дну, я — вместе с ним. Но я живучий на свою беду. Меня выбросило на берег. Сражение уже закончилось, Дикая Охота была разбита. Мой разум впервые за много лет освободился от сна. Я до сих пор не вспомнил все, но иногда думаю, что лучше бы так и осталось.

— Так ты враг нам или нет? — жалобно спросил Тор, он никак не мог решить: драться или слушать.

— Я ваш союзник. И сейчас вы выслушаете меня и сделаете, как я скажу.

— С чего бы? Мы даже не знаем, как ты узнал, что мы ждем ведьмака?

— Хлад тянется к Хладу в моей крови, и если где-то открывается дверь из мира Ольх, я могу шагнуть к ней. Обычно я жду, пока магия сработает, потом перемещаюсь и уничтожаю то, что явилось. Насколько могу. Но в этот раз меня выкинуло рядом с вашей нелепой Башней: что-то сработало не так. Иней на земле уже растаял, и я не знал, куда двигаться. Подошел поближе. Вы так громко разговаривали, что надо было быть глухим, чтобы не услышать историю про обоз и помощь, которую вам выслали. Я не желал зла, просто стремился сделать свою работу как можно быстрее и незаметнее.

— И теперь мы должны тебе верить?

— Выбора у вас нет, потому что никто не знает о Красных Всадниках больше, чем я.

— Говори, — разрешил за всех Клинт.

— Сейчас уже понятно, что они пришли за тобой, — Джеймс так и не отвел глаза от Тони. — Первый отряд — пара Всадников, десяток гончих — был разведкой, осматривал местность. Обоз сбил их с толку: гончие почуяли твой запах. Может быть, они решили, что ты покидаешь Велен, трудно сказать точно. Когда поняли свою ошибку, ушли. Но они вернутся. И их будет куда больше.

— С чего ты взял, что Дикая Охота здесь по мою душу?

— Ты — самое ценное, что здесь есть на сотни лиг вокруг.

— Согласна, — неожиданно подала голос Наташа. — Ты должен вернуться в город под защиту Короны.

— Мое мнение учитывается?

— Даже если бы ты мог защитить себя, а ты не сможешь, Красные Всадники будут убивать перед тобой местных жителей по одному. Детей на глазах у матери, матерей на глазах сыновей. Ты сдашься сам, потому что ты…

— Как aine, как aenye? — с горечью спросил Тони.

— Да, — сказал Джеймс, эмоций в его голосе было столько же, сколько в снеге под ногами.

— Когда они появятся? — разбил паузу Клинт.

— На осенний эквинокций, сегодня после полуночи, когда магия этого места силы будет в пике. Со знающими у нового Короля Дикой Охоты сейчас плохо, поэтому для переброски ударного отряда подойдет только ночь солнцестояния.

Дальнейшие события уложились в несколько минут. Все важное происходит быстро и незаметно, как удар стрелы в спину.

Наташа подошла к Тони и вложила ему в руки маленький каменный диск:

— Одноразовый портал. Выкинет тебя в недалеко от Вызимы, там мой человечек дежурит, отвезет тебя к Дийкстре. Расскажешь ему все, что посчитаешь нужным. Как пользоваться этой штукой знаешь?

Тони кивнул:

— Все-таки работаешь на старого лиса?

— Я и не переставала, — Наташа пожала плечами. — Мы с Клинтом уходим. Оставаться здесь сейчас опасно, заляжем пока где-нибудь возле Реардон.

— Ты? — спросил Тони Джеймса, на большее его не хватило.

— В Дикой Охоте считают меня мертвым, я хочу, чтобы так и осталось. Тони, активируй портал как можно быстрее. Обещаешь?

— Только сожгу чертежи и «Железного человека» разберу, и Лап… Дубину. Ладно, чего мы тянем? Давайте расходится. Как говорят дубовчане: долгие проводы…

— Увидимся в Новиграде, — обняла его Наташа. Клинт кивнул, и они нырнули в лесную чащу.

— Va faill, — сказал Джеймс.

— Прощай, — повторил Тони. Повернулся и пошел к Башне. Тор топал за ним и угрюмо молчал, что случалось с ним редко. Никто из них не обернулся назад.

 

1\. Аine, aenye — свет, огонь.  
2\. О, аen'drean va, eveigh aine? — О, явись прекрасный свет.  
3\. Va faill — прощай.

Глава: 8.

Во дворе Башни староста и пара его помощников сидели на чурбаках и дымили местным самосадом. Было слышно, как Пшемек лениво рассуждает:

— У мажьего племени свои причуды. От взять нашего мастера. Пошто извел столько шелка? Разве люди голуби али гуси, чего им делать под облаками? Никакой пользы, одно боренье духа! Вот так сядет в свой шелковый пузырь и фьють! И кто моей внучке лошадь на колесиках сделает, а мне косу оправит?

— А я бы продал этот шелк и купил дом в Новиграде о двух этажей, и чтобы ванна медная на ножках! — вступил молодой парень рядом с ним мечтательным голосом.

— И на кой тебе ванна, когда баня есть?

— Сяду в ней с женой твоей и буду кораблики пускать! — обиделся любитель ванн.

Тони подошел к ним, разогнал ладонью ядреную дымовую завесу:

— Забирайте воздушный шар. Можете из шелка нарезать простыней или занавесок, продать или законопатить им щели в сараях. Он ваш.

— Мастер! — у старосты выпала трубка изо рта. — Не губи! Неужто осерчал на нас непутевых?

— Забирайте или спалю к чертовой бабушке! — сил что-то объяснять у Тони не было. Хотелось остаться одному и представить случившееся час назад дурным сном.

Сельчане, надо отдать им должное, резво вскочили и принялись споро сворачивать купол «Железного человека», сдувшейся кучей лежащий на кустах смородины, заросших грядках, свежей поленнице и просто на земле.  
Тони вошел в Башню. На кухонном столе стояли неубранные кружки и кувшин с молоком. Из узких, забранных ромбовидными решетками окон лился свет, падал на связку перьев для стрел и рулоны чертежей возле кушетки, золотил каминную полку, очерчивал аккуратно сложенное одеяло на потертой медвежьей шкуре. Тони достал из шкафа остатки клюквенной настойки и вдумчиво выцедил ее всю прямо из пузатой бутылки.  
Скорее всего он задремал, потому что, когда поднял голову со скрещенных на столе рук, солнечные лучи окрасились красно-оранжевым, как бывает незадолго до заката. Тони покрутил затекшей шеей, вышел во двор. Где-то в лесу дробно стучал дятел; небо было ясным, если не считать столба дыма над уличной кузней. Он с некоторой опаской прошел под ее крышу: у наковальни стоял Тор и сосредоточенно правил колесный обод.

— Ты, вообще-то, должен сейчас вещи собирать, — хмуро сказал Тони.

— Может и так, но и ты, друг мой, отбыть не торопишься.

— Я размышляю о сущем. Как только закончу, так сразу махну обратно в культурную жизнь, к канализации, цирюльнику и борделям.

— Мой брат, когда ему бывало тяжко на сердце, тоже язвил да грубил. Я его редко выслушать пытался, а сейчас много бы отдал, чтобы просто обнять.

— Мы с тобой обниматься не будем, — подумав, сказал Тони. — Как-то это глупо. Разрешаю похлопать меня по плечу, по-мужски так, знаешь.

Тор усмехнулся, отложил инструменты и притянул Тони в объятие, правда, честно приложив широкую, как лопата, ладонь к его спине. Тони, задушено чертыхаясь, выпутался из рук и вздохнул:

— Ты ведь никуда уходить и не собираешься, да?

— Отец мне все уши прожужжал: «Сложишь вису, скуешь меч, привезешь девицу и трон твой». А я все думаю: если, чтобы стать королем нужно только это, то чего стоит такая корона? Я уж лучше останусь воином, это мне понятнее: есть враги, есть друзья, есть люди, которых нужно спасти.

— А про корону ты как-то умолчал, когда мне в помощники набивался, — пробормотал Тони.

— Прости, друг мой Энтони, как-то к слову не пришлось.

Тони поверил, потому что Тор был именно таким, каким казался со стороны: простодушным, смелым, добрым и благородным. Его дружба обернулась даром вместо обузы.

— Считаешь, что Охота дубовчан не пощадит, даже если Башня будет пустой?

— Всадники приходили на Скеллиге, тоже искали кое-кого. Не нашли, но их это не остановило. Где прошла Дикая Охота, там выживших не остается. Думал сказать людям из Дубов, чтобы в лес уходили, но, во-первых, никто не послушает: в деревне привыкли к мирной сытой жизни, не боятся ничего, а Дикую Охоту и вовсе сказкой считают. А во-вторых, здесь одни топи кругом. Куда идти-то?

— Предупредить надо все равно, а там уж пусть сами решают, — Тони рассеянно вытаскивал из ящика бруски железа, заготовки будущих изделий. — Но, чтобы от арки попасть в деревню, Охоте придется пройти через Башню, а здесь их встретим мы, друг мой Тор. Жаль только, что меч выковать тебе не успели.

— Да я мечи не любил никогда, мне больше по нраву что-то покрепче, — Тор ухмыльнулся и поднял тяжелый кузнечный молот. — Пожалуй, вот этот подойдет.

— Сиськи Мелитэле! В смысле, отличная мысль. Да. Кхм, не помнишь, сколько двимерита осталось в запаснике? И что у нас с селитрой?

— Я посмотрю! И, друг мой Энтони, только представь, какие песни сложат после нашей гибели!

 

Тони всегда нравилось работать с металлами — удивительный материал, который можно превратить в оружие, сделать из него домашнюю утварь или создать волшебные украшения. Ремесло давалось ему легко. Может быть, дело было в наследственности или живом быстром уме, а, может, пресловутая магия Старков существовала на самом деле, но первый меч он выковал в двенадцать, и тот не уступал работе опытных мастеров.  
Вся жизнь Тони вращалась вокруг оружия, он любил хищную сталь, сверкающую и смертоносную. А потом с ним случился Содденский холм.  
Казалось странным вытаскивать из упрятанного подальше ящика меч не для того, чтобы полюбоваться его красотой, а для того, чтобы подготовить к сражению.  
Почти все боевое оружие осталось в особняке Новиграда, но кое-что Тони все же привез с собой, например серебряный клеймор, что вынимал сейчас на свет. Этот меч он сделал на испытание мастера, когда был одинаково раздражен и очарован историями Говарда о ведьмаках. Мастера считали серебряные ведьмачьи мечи вершиной оружейного искусства, ведь в них сливались ремесло и магия. Тони месяцами вытравлял на клинке рунический узор, и именно тогда мысль использовать энергию элементалей впервые пришла ему в голову. Тони машинально растер ладонью грудь. Меч, на который он смотрел, по сути, был дорогой, что привела его в этот день и в это место.  
Нитью судьбы.  
Предназначение — слово, что он слышал в детстве за закрытыми дверями родительской спальни, простое и понятное, но пугавшее без причины.

Говард был в бешенстве, когда Тони показал ему клеймор, забрал его и велел сделать на испытание полуторный фламберг. А еще — больше никогда не иметь дело с магией.  
Тони считал, что серебряный меч отец продал или переплавил, но после смерти родителей нашел его в банковском семейном сейфе, закованным в ящик с двимеритовыми замками, будто Говард боялся, что даже спрятанный тот может навести чары. Тони до сих пор не мог понять, как мог отец увлекаться историй школ ведьмаков, восхищаться самими ведьмаками, и вместе с тем не желать иметь с ними ничего общего.

Тони взял оселок и провел по лезвию, металл заискрил под светом огня из горна, оживая, откликаясь на ласку.

Солнце уже зашло, до полуночи оставалось не больше двух часов. Остаток дня они с Тором провели, делая смеси для бомб, укрепляя каменную стену и ворота в ней, устанавливая ловушки на поляне перед задним двором Башни: в Дубы шла только одна дорога — через нее. С правой стороны лежали болота, с левой — бурелом.

Тор недавно ушел в деревню для того, чтобы еще раз поговорить с дубовчанами, убедить, если не спрятаться, то хотя бы быть готовыми к этому.  
Все, что они с Тором делали за последние часы, казалось чем-то обыденным, как подготовка к тяжелой работе или непогоде. И вот, когда Тони остался один, осталось лишь ожидание.  
Шаги он услышал за несколько секунд до того, как человек вошел в кузню. Двигались, не пытаясь скрыться, наоборот — обозначая присутствие.

— Я ждал тебя позже, — сказал Тони, не отрываясь от работы.

— Какого… какого черта ты делаешь? Ты уже должен быть под Вызимой! — Джеймс как-то странно орал на него, словно забыл, как это делается, поэтому в голосе слышалась не злость, а изумление и страх. — Где камень? Идем, ты должен активировать его немедленно!

— Камня нет. Я отдал его Тору, Тор отдал его селянам, селяне… не знаю, может, использовали, а может, припрятали и собираются класть на бочки с квашеной капустой, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Тони.

— Ты с ума сошел? — тихо спросил Джеймс, и Тони пришлось на него посмотреть: таким тоном тот это произнес.

— Нет, Глидваэль. Я остаюсь по той же причине, по какой остался Тор, по той же, что и ты. Так делают люди — защищают других людей.

— Я не человек. Разве мало моих слов?

— Всегда будет мало, — честно ответил Тони. — Я хотел бы слышать твой голос каждый день. Чтобы ты рассказывал о себе, о твоем прошлом, о планах на будущее, о том, что тебе нравится, а что нет. Показать тебе мои изобретения и мой дом в Новиграде, познакомить с Пеппер. Хотел бы. Хочу, наверное, слишком многого.

— Откуда ты знал, что я вернусь? — отрывисто спросил Джеймс, на его лице смятение и надежда переплетались как свет и тень.

— Ну, первые пару часов после твоего ухода я добросовестно предавался тлену, потом был слишком занят для этого, а потом спустился в подвал и нашел его, — Тони встал, отложил оселок и провернул меч в руке, чтобы свет заблистал на серебряном клинке белыми всполохами. — Когда я создал этот меч, выбрать ему имя было просто: морозные руны редко используют для такой работы. Я назвал его Glaedvael — Клинок Зимы. Ты вернулся за ним. Возьми, он ждал тебя пятнадцать лет.

Джеймс судорожно вздохнул и протянул руку, Тони вложил в нее рукоять меча.

— Он прекрасен. — Джеймс сделал взмах клинком, и лезвие превратилось в размытый веер; воздух еле слышно загудел, сопротивляясь металлу. — Идеален, на самом деле.

Джеймс полюбовался оружием еще пару секунд и бережно отложил на широкую полку. Он неуверенно облизывал губы, словно хотел сказать что-то, но слов не находил.

— Если скажешь, что ты не можешь его взять или еще какую-нибудь хрень в этом роде, то я выкину его в болото, клянусь.

— Я никогда ничего не хотел так сильно…

— Спасибо за маленькие милости!

— …как тебя.

— О, — Тони вроде как собирался что-то на это ответить, может быть, даже ободряющее или поощряющее, но открыл рот и закрыл: растерялся.

— Я увидел тебя впервые, когда ты вышел на двор своей Башни, запрокинул голову и стал пялиться на звезды с таким видом, будто там плясал туссентский карнавал. В десятке метров от стены шлялась эндриага, я ее, кстати, убил, волки устроили лежку на ближайшей поляне, от болота несло гнездовьем накеров, а ты стоял, улыбался, сиял, как факел, и весь мир вращался вокруг тебя. Я решил, что ты идиот, но это не помешало мне влюбиться с первого взгляда.

Джеймс замолчал. Вид у него был, как у человека, который решается на какую-то дикость; металл в теле жалобно скрежетал, словно лезвие, попавшее между латных пластин: надави сильнее и сломаешь. Он шагнул к Тони, толкнул его назад: раз и два. Зрачки в его глазах расширялись, словно луна исчезала за грозовым фронтом. Тони наткнулся на стол, и Джеймс притиснул его к нему, провел руками по спине, сначала легко, неверяще, а затем сильнее, сминая ткань, жадно надавливая ладонями. Тони дернулся от холодных прикосновений, от долгожданности происходящего, и его вдруг заколотило всего от макушки до пяток. Он вцепился в жесткий ворот ведьмачьей куртки, потянул его к себе.  
Тони почему-то думал, что Джеймс будет нежничать, учитывая его прежнюю осторожность, но тот даже не старался: перехватил инициативу и больше не уступал, нажимал на подбородок, заставляя шире открывать рот, вылизывал, вытрахивал языком, и, словно этого было мало, гладил пальцами уголки губ, задевая зубы. Это было грязно и сладко, так сладко, что Тони сам, опершись на плечи Джеймса, устроился на столе, обхватил ногами его бедра, притягивая ближе. Они спешили: Джеймс начал стаскивать с Тони куртку, бросил на полпути, и она застряла на локтях, связав руки, а он уже задирал на нем рубаху, целуя открывшуюся кожу. Тони кое-как вылез из рукавов, запустил пальцы в волосы Джеймса, дернул: «Подожди», — но не успел.

— Что это? — Джеймс коснулся тонких шрамов на груди Тони, которые разбегались от круглого чуть выпуклого диска, словно вплавленного в тело.

— Камень элементалей.

— Тебе больно?

— Нет. Я расскажу потом. Не останавливайся. Пожалуйста.

— Даже не думал. — Джеймс широко лизнул трещинки шрамов, взял в рот сосок.  
Однажды в борделе одна из девушек приложила к ним кубики льда, и ощущения были такими же: краткая боль и острое возбуждение. Тони застонал, прижимая затылок Джеймса к себе. Член ныл, упираясь в жесткий шов на штанах, каждое движение бедер вызывало болезненное удовольствие. В жизни Тони было много женщин и мужчин, но сравнивать не получалось: сравнивать, на самом-то деле, было не с чем, — все, что было до, выгорело окалиной.  
Каждая черта в Джеймсе была прекрасна и вызывала восторг: и звериные глаза с кошачьими зрачками, и слишком бледная кожа, и узкие порозовевшие губы, и сочетание живой плоти и металла под ладонями.

— Дай мне. Ну же, — Тони просунул руку между телами, вклинил ее между ног Джеймса, погладил твердый бугор, потянул завязки на кожаных штанах. Джеймс немного отодвинулся, позволяя Тони раздеть себя, он тяжело дышал, на ресницах, кажущихся очень острыми из-за зажмуренных глаз, дрожал свет.

— Сaemm a me, Elaine*.

— Еlaine?

— Да, да — красивый, beam, aine, milde… мой leede*.

Когда Тони сжал ладонь вокруг освобожденного из ткани члена, Джеймс уперся железной рукой в стол, а второй — взял свободную руку Тони и прижал к своим губам его пальцы. Тони ласкал член Джеймса, похожий в его горячей ладони на подтаявший лед: такой же влажный, гладкий и прохладный. От жажды рот пересыхал, и воздух казался тяжелым и плотным. «В следующий раз, — думал он, глядя в глаза напротив, — я буду тебя пить, как воду, как вино». Под подушечками пальцев губы Джеймса шевелились в ритме движений ласкающей руки: aine, milde, mo leede.  
Он надавил Тони на грудь, заставляя откинуться на спину, и тот был вынужден опереться на локти, разорвав контакт. Он запротестовал было, но Джеймс придвинулся так близко между его расставленных ног, что оба члена соприкоснулись. Живая рука Джеймса обхватила их вместе и задвигалась в жестком быстром ритме.

— Mo meht, wett te*.

— Wett te, — повторил Тони, задыхаясь и вздрагивая. — Хочу. Тебя. Leede.

Больше невозможно было смотреть и слушать, перед глазами плыло, локти разъезжались. Тони запрокинул голову: в узкое окошко сияла звезда Саовины, алая, как свежая кровь, как разогретый металл, как огонь в горне.

Потом Джеймс стянул его со стола на плащ, брошенный у стены. Тони, все еще немного пьяный от оргазма, безропотно позволил обнять себя и откинулся на прохладное плечо. Как странно, что до этой минуты Тони не боялся, а сейчас страх пришел незваным гостем, отравил все вокруг. Нет, не страх возможной гибели, а страх потери. Как новичок Тони не знал до этого, что счастье многогранно, и некоторые из этих граней острее лезвий.  
Тони почти задремал, когда услышал тихое: «Ты не умрешь». Тони не ответил: это обещание давалось не ему.

 

1\. Сaemm a me, Elaine - иди ко мне, красивый/прекрасный  
2\. beam, aine, milde… мой leede - лучистый, сияющий, нежный, мой возлюбленный  
3\. Mo meht, wett te - мой желанный, хочу тебя

Глава 9.

 

В кузне стояла большая бочка с водой, они едва успели обтереться и натянуть одежду, когда по воде пошли едва видимые круги. Тони бы их и не заметил, если бы Джеймс не показал.

— Это Охота?

— Нет, для Охоты рано: она придет за полночь, ближе к утру, в мертвый час. И я заранее почувствую открытие портала.

— Тор должен вернуться. Может, это он?

— Может и так, только с ним конные, — Джеймс взял с полки серебряный Glaedvael, любовно провел по нему ладонью и заменил им один из своих мечей.

Тони снял со стены арбалет.

На улице луна выкатилась в полнеба, розовато-белая, словно в молоко капнули клюквенным соком. После теплого полусвета кузни ее бледное сияние казалось мертвенным, как болотные огни. Джеймс подошел к Тони со спины, невесомо поцеловал волосы на его затылке и вышел вперед. Спустя несколько минут застывшую тишину разбил конский топот и голоса. Бас Тора гремел не хуже подков по подмерзшей земле. Джеймс оглянулся и вопросительно приподнял бровь, но Тони только пожал плечами: кого Тор в лесу отыскал, было неведомо.

Ворота распахнулись, впуская во двор всадников. Солдаты спрыгивали с лошадей — а это были солдаты: на стеганых фуфайках и кирасах пестрели гербы с тимерскими лилиями, — лошади фыркали и рвались к кормушке под длинным навесом, видимо, учуяв запах овса; из толпы выскользнула Наташа и обвиняюще ткнула пальцем в Тони.

— Я должна была догадаться и отправить тебя отсюда связанным и оглушенным с запиской на груди: «Не будить до лета!» О чем ты вообще думаешь?

Тони ответить не успел: Джеймс вынырнул откуда-то из теней и прикрыл его собой, это было очень по-рыцарски, хотя и ужасно неловко. Тор растолкал солдат и подошел к ним, с размаху опустил свою лапищу Джеймсу на плечо и радостно проорал:

— Я знал, что ты не уклонишься от славной битвы с чудовищами! У тебя глаза ведьмака и рука воина! И пусть сердце твое возрадуется, с нами твой брат по крови — еще один ведьмак!

Тони как в сердце плеснуло холодом, это сталь в теле Джеймса зазвенела тонко-тонко, льдинкой по льду, в ответ на чей-то возглас, бессмысленный и отчаянный:

— Баки!

 

Солдат было шестнадцать, не считая сержанта — мужика лет под сорок с рябым лицом и спокойными умными глазами, — он быстро выспросил подробности происходящего и ушел к своим отдавать указания.  
Тони стоял с Клинтом и Наташей возле задней стены, рассказывал о ловушках, что они с Тором установили по кромке леса; с места, где они стояли, Джеймса видно не было, и Тони удерживал себя от того, чтобы пойти его искать. Вспоминал, как ведьмак, пришедший с солдатами, — «Стив», напомнил себе Тони — смотрел на Джеймса: как на чудо. И сам Джеймс смотрел в ответ так же, может, только вины во взгляде было больше. Потом Стив обнял его и долго не отпускал, а когда разжал объятья, утянул куда-то: им было о чем поговорить.

 

— Мы знали, что через разлившуюся Пенку им не пройти, поэтому и вышли навстречу: Клинт здесь все тропы знает. Так что успели вовремя, — закончила рассказ Наташа.

Тони половину пропустил, но главное было ясно.

— Похоже, никто из нас не отличается здоровыми инстинктами. А как же: «Мы с Клинтом пересидим в безопасности?»

— В Дубах делают отличный творог, — сказала Наташа, будто ее слова все объясняли.

— И грибы солят неплохо, — добавил Клинт.

 

Тор окликнул их, подзывая ближе. Возле ящиков с бомбами, которые вытащили из арсенала в подвале, толпились солдаты, в центре стояли ведьмаки, оба одинаково высокие и широкоплечие, только у одного волосы под лунным светом казались почти белыми, у другого — чернее крыла ворона.  
Говорил светловолосый. «Стив», снова с непонятным замешательством напомнил себе Тони.  
Стив был красивым, такой безоговорочной всем понятной красотой, даже ведьмачьи глаза отливали голубым, а не желтым, хотя, может, так казалось. Голос у него был уверенный и громкий, по-видимому, командовать ему было привычно. Если бы Тони встретил его первым, закралась непрошеная мысль, все могло бы пойти иначе. Но потом он посмотрел на Джеймса, на сумрачную линию профиля, на темные припухшие губы, и мысль ушла.

— Стены слишком низкие, чтобы стать серьезной помехой, но на какое-то время Всадников задержат. Нужно укрепить ворота, тащите к ним наковальню из кузницы и вон те бревна, — Стив отправил несколько солдат за указанным, повернулся к Джеймсу: — Сколько их будет? Хотя бы приблизительно?

— Стандартный боевой отряд: двадцать два Всадника и, возможно, чародей.

— Чародей — это плохо. Нам некем уравновесить.

Тони подошел к ним ближе, привлекая внимание:

— Купол поставить не смогу, но огненный щит какое-то время удержу.

Ведьмаки обернулись к нему слажено, как близнецы. Больше всего Тони хотелось сейчас спросить напрямую о том, кто они друг другу? Как получилось, что нашлись только сейчас? И еще много других вопросов. А еще нестерпимо хотелось взять Джеймса — Баки — за руку, но вместо этого он вскинул голову повыше и улыбнулся пошире.  
Тони не знал, что ожидал увидеть в глазах Стива, казалось бы, готовился ко всему, но все же мягкость в его взгляде удивила.

— Здравствуйте, барон Старк. Я рад знакомству, — Стив протянул руку и представился. — Меня зовут Стивен из Брёкелена.

— Не надо титулов, я — Тони.

— Тогда и я — просто Стив, без лишних экивоков, — он перевел взгляд на стену и продолжил без перехода. — Когда Дийкстра отправлял меня сюда, о Дикой Охоте речь не шла, иначе я бы сам собрал отряд. Но как бы ни было, мы сможем защитить вас… тебя.

— Меня защищать не нужно, — Тони не взбеленился только потому, что Джеймс чуть придвинулся к нему, гася разгоревшуюся было злость прохладой. — Нужно остановить Красных Всадников, пока они не натворили бед.

— Для этого мы здесь, — спокойно кивнул Стив. Странный все же у него был взгляд: теплый, благодарный даже. Тони не хотел знать, почему. — Баки говорит, что ты гений. Давай, покажи, что есть в твоем арсенале.

 

Самыми тяжелыми оказались минуты перед атакой, когда Джеймс, вздрогнув всем телом, сказал: «Портал открыт»; солдаты встали на места, натянув тетиву на луках или выставив копья, сам Тони вместе с Клинтом поднялся на крышу Башни.

Ночь близилась к часу волка, тяжелая сонная тишина придавила плечи. Луна размылась по краям, облепленная клочьями набежавших перистых облаков. До рассвета было еще не скоро, но каждый камень, каждую травинку словно очертило светлым контуром: Тони ясно видел узорчатое плетение на рукояти серебряного меча Джеймса, хотя тот стоял внизу возле ворот. Тони жалел, что не поцеловал его напоследок, надо было затащить его на пару секунд куда-нибудь за угол, и плевать кто и что подумает. Они и обменяться-то успели парой фраз. Тони сказал: «Не смей подставляться». Джеймс ответил: «Оставайся в Башне». Посмотрели друг на друга так, что сердце замерло, и разошлись.

 

Прежде чем появились Красные Всадники, со стороны леса дохнуло холодом, таким сильным, что дыхание мгновенно превратилось в белый пар; стволы деревьев затрещали лопающейся корой, а все, на что падал взгляд, покрылось инеем. Клинт вскинул арбалет, который Тони ему отдал совершенно добровольно: все равно до меткости бывшего скоя’таэля всем тут было далеко. И затем где-то у кромки леса взорвалась первая ловушка.  
Всадники вылетали из темного массива деревьев быстро, как пикирующие птицы, поэтому несколько коней подорвались в первые же секунды. Всадники рухнули вместе с лошадьми, тяжелый лязг доспехов и ржание раненых животных наполнили воздух. Клинт выстрелил, но неудачно: болт отскочил от шлема-черепа выбирающегося из-под коня воина Охоты. Стив выкрикнул: Не стрелять! А с другой стороны донеслось гортанное: Voerle! — стоять.  
Всадники проступили на фоне леса, как черные письмена на магическом листе: чужеродные и ужасные, в причудливой броне, украшенной костями и черепами. Если они и удивились неожиданному отпору, то долго это не продлилось: замерли на миг и расступились, выпуская вперед чародея. На то, что это именно он, указывал железный посох с молочным камнем в шипастом зажиме.  
Стив резко махнул Клинту рукой: мол, теперь давай!  
Расстояние от башни до леса было приблизительно в тысячу футов, выстрел даже из улучшенного эльфийского zefhar — лука с четверным изгибом и ламинированными плечами — пробивал, не теряя силы, лишь на пятьсот. Но старковский арбалет со сложной системой пружин бил восемьдесят пять фунтов силы на расстояние вдвое больше, то есть как раз на столько, сколько лежало сейчас между лучником и целью. Клинт коротко выдохнул и выпустил четыре болта один за другим. Первый ударил в сочленение брони на шее чародея и там застрял, второй скользнул по груди, следующие — отскочили от магического щита, который чародей успел выставить, прежде чем упал на колени. С Башни не было видно, есть ли на черной броне кровь, но то, что чародей жив, было несомненно: он встал с помощью пары Всадников и выкрикнул что-то, направив посох камнем вниз. Земля между лесом и Башней вздыбилась, словно по ней прошла невидимая борона, выворачивая пласты дерна. Ловушки активировались, впустую взрываясь картечью. И под вопль «Аebrecad!» Красные Всадники рванулись вперед, едва улеглась земляная пыль.

Лучники на наспех поставленных лесах за стеной сыпали стрелами, целясь в ноги коням, Тони ставил огненные завесы. До ворот Башни большинство Всадников добрались уже пешими, один, не вылетевший из седла, попытался перемахнуть через стену верхом и был сбит в прыжке призрачным ярко-синим щитом — это Стив отправил ему навстречу световой диск — какую-то странную модификацию знака «квен».

Тони подтянул огненный веер под самые стены, но держать периметр без разрывов у него не хватало сил. Эльфийский чародей долбанул по воротам воздушным тараном и загасил попутно еще пару огненных завес.

Ворота развалились на третьей волне. В открывшемся проеме Красных Всадников встретили ведьмаки: сражались они слажено, словно разошлись с тренировочной площадки только вчера. Нечеловечески быстрые и сильные, они двигались единым вихрем, только вспыхивали серебряные лезвия и синий щит знака. Тор врубался в сражение с ревом, молот в его руке грохотал по костистым латам, как гром. Тони почти не видел Наташу, она появлялась, как рыжий всполох, и снова исчезала, сверкая ножами, как рыбка плавником. Но главный удар принимали на себя ведьмачьи мечи. Тимерские солдаты бились отчаянно, но против эльфийских латников без помощи ведьмаков не продержались бы и получаса, это Тони видел ясно, как свою тень. Он подтащил к краю зубчатого ограждения крыши ящик с двимеритовыми бомбами и скидывал их в белесые купола, которые чародей накладывал на воинов Охоты. Эти купола отбрасывали удары мечей и стрел, но не мешали Всадникам самим атаковать. Хуже всего было то, что люди и эльфы внизу смешались так плотно, что чаще всего Тони приходилось откладывать бомбу обратно в ящик из страха, что заденет своих. Но он должен был сделать что-то, чтобы помочь: чувствовать свою бесполезность в бою — нет ничего хуже.

Клинт щелкал арбалетной пружиной, как заведенный: от сотни болтов осталось штук двадцать. Тони остановил его на перезарядке:

— Стой. Нужно убрать чародея, иначе Всадники вымотают нас быстрее, чем мы с ними справимся.

— Я-то не магик, — устало огрызнулся Клинт, было видно, что руки у него чуть подрагивают. — Чародей под щитом, никакая стрела его не возьмет.

— Смотри, — Тони указал пальцем на лед, что наморозило под ногами эльфийского мага. — Когда щит активен, лед мерцает. Видишь? Но, как только он завершает заклинание, мерцанье пропадает на несколько секунд. Ты в первый раз смог найти зазор в пластинах, может…

— Глазницы, — быстро сказал Клинт. — Единственное наверняка уязвимое место в броне. Если ты прав, вloede arse!..

— Сможешь?

— Хер его знает, но выбора-то у нас нет, так? — Клинт изменил позицию, уперся ногой в каменный бортик крыши, взвел пружину и сам закаменел в ожидании.  
Момент, когда болт отправился в полет, Тони пропустил, но увидел, как чародей рухнул ничком темной грудой железа. Купола над Всадниками расползлись в ту же минуту.

Внизу сражение переломили в пользу обороняющихся. Ведьмаки оттеснили последнего из Красных Всадников в угол, сержант вгонял пику копья в прорези шлемов-черепов убитых; внезапно стали слышны стоны раненых, лязг оружия, ржание умирающих лошадей. Синий прозрачный щит рассек броню на шее последнего из Всадников и он упал, лишившись головы.

Усталость была такая, что, пока Тони спускался во двор, его мотало по лестнице, как лист в потоке. Камень в центре груди вспыхивал и гас в такт сердцу, обжигал словно с укором, правда, чем был недоволен, не было времени выяснять.  
Джеймс встретил его в дверях первого этажа; свеча прогорела, и было темно, намного темнее, чем на улице, поэтому в первую секунду Тони даже не понял, на что наткнулся, но потом его обняли, слепо ткнулись губами куда-то в бровь, и Тони рухнул в это объятье, как в беспамятство.

Он бы хоть сутки так простоял, счастливым, если бы в ладони вдруг не ударило холодом и резкой болью, а Джеймс не выдохнул сквозь зубы: «Нет. Нет…».

— Что происходит?

— Арка… портал активирован. Снова.

На выход кинулись, не сговариваясь.

Над лесом истаявшая луна тонула в красном густом рассвете, глаза пришлось прикрыть, но после сумрака Башни вездесущая краснота была везде: в небе, на земле, на одежде вповалку сидящих солдат. Подтаявший иней был грязно-розовым, как мясо подгнившей рыбы.  
Стив, разговаривающий с сержантом, тут же обернулся к ним, как почуяв что-то. Тони чуть не отшатнулся обратно в проем двери: лицо его вблизи оказалось все в черных венах, выступивших под кожей. «Ведьмачьи эликсиры», вспомнил Тони. Но даже эта маска не скрывала то, как Стив измотан. Джеймс взял его за локоть, заговорил тихо и быстро.

Тони нашел взглядом Тора, тот стоял в отдалении, колдовал что-то над рукой Наташи. Развороченные ворота открывали изрытую магией поляну, трупы лошадей и Всадников. У кузницы лежало несколько тел, накрытых форменными бело-синими тимерскими плащами. Шансов отбить еще один отряд Дикой Охоты не было, хоть вывернись наизнанку.

— Тони!

Он очнулся. Звали его, кажется, не в первый раз.  
Джеймс тронул его за плечо, слегка потряс:

— Тони, тебе нужно уезжать отсюда. Тебе и Наташе.

— Возьмите моего Гебо, и у сержанта хороший конь, — сказал Стив. — Скачите в гарнизон, мы продержимся до подмоги.

Врал он, по мнению Тони, ужасно. В лучшем случае, путь до гарнизона и обратно займет сутки, в худшем — много больше, но в любом случае никому это не поможет.

— Наташа пошлет вас к черту, — Клинт подошел со спины, но Тони только повел плечом: бояться уже не получалось.

— Я тоже — к черту, — он взял Джеймса за руку, как и хотел несколько часов — вечность — назад. — Я никуда не поеду. Мы теряем время на бессмысленные разговоры, — добавил без всякой иронии. — У нас минут пять в запасе, так что давай, Стивен из Брёкелена, капитанствуй, у тебя это хорошо выходит.

— Он не отступит, Стив.

Тони не мог ошибиться: в голосе Джеймса не было раздражения, только гордость. И совсем немного страха. Не за себя.  
Стив глянул так, словно хотел заспорить, но, в конце концов, только кивнул им и ушел поднимать солдат.

 

Тони все не мог разжать пальцы, металлическая ладонь под ними гудела, радуясь прикосновению. Джеймс горячо прошептал, с трудом выталкивая слова, будто делился страшным секретом:

— Я хочу увидеть твой дом в Новиграде и твои изобретения, познакомиться с Пеппер… быть рядом столько, сколько позволишь.

— Выживи, — яростно ответил Тони. — И все будет. Клянусь.

— Обещай, что выживешь.

Последние слова они сказали одновременно. В груди запекло жаром, и Тони внезапно с поразительной ясностью понял, что не может потерять это будущее, а раз так, нет цены, которую он не смог бы за него заплатить.  
Джеймс коротко поцеловал его.

— В Башню!

И оттолкнул, развернувшись в сторону ворот.

Тони не стал подниматься на крышу, отступил подальше от стены за чужие спины: не хотел, чтобы кто-то увидел, как он расстегивает куртку и бьет себя кулаком в область сердца. Давай, чертова дрянь, просыпайся! Ты помогла мне сотворить «Иерихон», поможешь и сейчас!

Под ребрами заворочалась боль. Камень элементалей нагревался медленно, как брусок железа в горне, но кожу вокруг него уже словно опалило огнем. Тони всегда был осторожен с этой силой, не позволял себе тревожить ее ни словом, ни мыслью. Дураком он не был: ты можешь использовать стихию. Но подчинить? Нет.  
Он даже не пытался пока поставить завесу, потому что не удержал бы и пары минут, но знал, скоро это изменится. Если он выдержит.

На этот раз из леса в первом ряду выскочили гончие Дикой Охоты. Их было много, слишком много для поредевшего отряда защитников Башни. Тони выставил огненную завесу посередине поляны. Она, хоть и слабая, заставила самых быстрых из гончих закувыркаться в воздухе, злобно подвывая и рыча, только вот погасла слишком быстро. А дальше произошло сразу несколько событий. Первое: со стороны Дубов раздался треск ломающихся деревьев и через двор с рыком и топотом пробежал Халк. Кто-то успел несколько раз в него выстрелить, но великан лишь отмахнулся от стрел: солдаты его не интересовали, он хватал огромными ручищами гончих, бил их о землю, ломал хребты, отрывал головы. И второе: ни порадоваться, ни осмыслить случившееся Тони не успел, потому что помощь Халка прекратилась так же быстро, как началась. Со стороны леса в него ударило заклинание, обтекло трескучими искрами зеленую шкуру и отбросило к стенам Башни уже не великана, а темноволосого человека, одетого лишь в траву и листья.  
Наташа закричала: «Брюс!». И Красные Всадники сорвались с места.

«Ну, вот и все», — подумал Тони, и после этого мыслей не осталось: волшебное пламя, что долгие годы поддерживало в нем жизнь, наконец, проснулось, чтобы ее забрать.

Стена огня взметнулась за полуразрушенной оградой, с ревом поглощая морозный воздух. Ослепительно-оранжевый огонь двигался, словно обладал разумом: катился на Всадников, выбрасывая длинные языки, то взвивался чуть ли не до небес, то опадал над поверженным врагом.

Тони не слышал криков, не чувствовал вони горевших доспехов и плоти. Он сам был огнем и топливом для него. Боль становилась все сильнее, продвигаясь по коже вместе с пламенеющими трещинами. Одежда вспыхнула, и сам Тони превратился в живой факел, который может лишь сгорать, ни в силах не закричать, не сойти с места.  
Он видел, как вокруг него шипит иней на траве, как люди разбегаются в стороны — все, кроме Джеймса, тот шел к нему, прикрывая лицо от нестерпимого жара металлической рукой, кожаная перчатка на ней дымилась. Стив схватил его за плечо, но Джеймс, не глядя, ударил его локтем, что-то закричал и двинулся дальше, вперед, в ослепляющий огонь.

Тони пытался крикнуть: «Стой! Не смей! Не надо!», но в обжигающей боли не было звуков. Пытался дотянуться до чужого сознания, разбудить страх, но не находил в нем ничего, кроме решимости и… любви.  
Джеймс подошел так близко, что было видно, какое белое у него лицо, все в узорах инея, словно оконное стекло в зимний день. Иней был на ресницах, на волосах; ледяная корочка покрывала губы, она треснула, когда он улыбнулся и прижался ими к губам Тони.

***

Очнулся Тони в своей кровати. Солнечный свет падал косыми лучами на стол, заваленный книгами и свитками, дробился цветными пятнами, проходя сквозь витражные оконца. В камине почти прогорели дрова, но Тони было тепло. Ничего не болело, тело казалось невесомым, как пыль в световых шахтах. Он повернулся — и увидел сначала, как солнечный зайчик играет на стальных пластинках протянутой к нему ладони, потом самого Джеймса целиком. Тот спал, сидя на полу и уронив голову на кровать.

— Баки, — позвал он чужим незнакомым именем, и Джеймс проснулся, подняв на него синий взгляд.

Синий? Тони моргнул — нет, показалось. На лице Джеймса не было ни мертвенной синевы, ни ожогов, и глаза, как и раньше, золотились теплой патиной.

— Мы живы? — спросил Тони.

— Все говорят, что это чудо. Профессор Беннер собирается написать об этом случае научный трактат, а Тор сложил вису и поет ее целыми днями. Мне даже лестно оказаться героем баллады…

— О любви?

— Все песни либо о любви, либо о смерти. Выбирай, о чем наша.

Джеймс смотрел прямо и строго, но улыбка таилась в уголках губ и в синих искрах золотой радужки. Улыбка и печаль. Или так казалось некстати разыгравшемуся воображению. Тони встал с кровати, подошел к окну.  
Мир за ним был весь затоплен безмолвием и белизной: снег лежал на земле, деревьях, камнях и постройках, под его покровом не было видно никаких иных цветов: ни красного, ни черного.

— Несколько дней, пока ты был без сознания, мела метель, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Зима в этом году пришла рано.

Небо казалось серым из-за облаков, но тут и там их пробивали солнечные колодцы, неяркие и туманные, как бывает только на закате. Тони знал, что где-то над лесом уже взошла Звезда Саовины, предвещая долгие холода. Он повернулся к ней спиной и сказал:

— О любви.


End file.
